Roark Thar's Story
by KaiserOrc
Summary: This is the story of how Roark Thar Son Of Azog The Defiler and Gorzha Orum, was banished and exiled from Middle Earth this is his tale from the shores of Middle Earth to the Coast of Morrowind and eventually the great province of Cyrodiil. THis is a repost of the same stor, just I accidently deleted it when replacing chapters and such. I do not own either Lord of The Ring Or TeS.
1. Chapter 1

**Roark Thar's Story**

(This is a fan fiction I made detailing the life story of my OC Roark Thar, and his life. Uses elements from Tolkien's LOTR and Bethesda's TES. This is the edited version, that I fixed most of my grammar, spelling etc, and made it easier to read by having smaller paragraphs. Thanks To Lord Sigfry for suggesting this.)

My name is Roark Thar son of Azog the Defiler and Ghorza Orum. I grew up in one of my father's many caves. My father Azog was a pretty good father, I guess He wasn't around much he was usually out working to expand "the common interest of the orc people". From what I remember he was tall, more so then the rest of my people, he was pale, he was not green as my mother was or brown like my friends. My mother said that's what made him special. I remember one time when I was very little and could barely stand up to his knees, he placed me on his shoulders and told me about a place he always wanted to live, in he would say

" Roark, There's a place far away from our humble cave, far to the North, a place called Moria. Where the air feels like warm blankets on your skin, and the walls were carved with the finest etchings." He would point into the mountains far in the distance and smile.

My father loved me very much at least that's what it appeared, but I was not his favourite child Oh no that honour would belong to my elder brother Bolg.

I rarely ever saw my brother( well technically half-brother), he lived in a whole different area, he lived to the east where my father mostly stayed in a land called Mordor. On the few occasions my father brought Bolg down, Bolg would often spend his time ruthlessly and Maliciously destroying what few objects I had, My blanket my mother knitted for me, my favourite hat my father brought me back. He was far from what I expected a brother should be. He looked a lot more like my father then I did, he had his pale complexion instead of my light green tinge, he had smaller teeth than I did, his ears were far more pointed then mine and my mothers were. He had the same disturbing laughter my father did,and he was far more interested in my father's "master' and his hatred of other creatures. Him and I never saw eye to eye on much at all, I was more of a mommy's boy.

Now my mother came from a land far to the East a land called Tamriel, she said she came from a land were orcs were treated better then they were here, not much, but better. She was different from all the other orc mothers, she was not brown and did not have dirty matted hair like the rest of the mothers. She had soft brown hair, and teeth that always stuck out of her mouth, she was shorter then most of my friend's mothers, but she was nicer and kinder. She always coddled me and told me stories about a god called " Malacath" who valued true honour and strength, not the brutish violence of the orcs of this land. My favourite story was that of _The Pig Children_, it told of the brave orcs who fought from the persecution of other races, and wanted a new world where all would be treated equally. Of course I never actually held a copy of the book, but desperately wanted one. She always told me stories about her homeland and how different it was from here.

I always dreamed of travelling to Tamriel and having adventures, but those were all childish dreams. I lived in this land where Orcs were persecuted for being "evil" and "destructive" the worst were the elves. They continuously bothered us and killed many of my people. It never affected me much, the people who affected me where the dwarves of the land my father loved Moria. I remember the day my world was flipped upside down.

I was about seven or eight at the time. It was a cold night, the only thing keeping me warm was my mother's fire, and her stew bubbling over the fire. I licked my lips in anticipation, I loved her stew it was made of rabbit meat, and Thyme mostly, but it tasted like gold. My mother was Stirring the stew and from behind me I heard a panting and coughing, from someone trying to get a hold of their breath. My mother stopped stirring and looked behind me. I turned around and saw a short ugly man, with pointed ears and droopy skin. It was beige to the eye, and his eyes were yellow. He had no nose, but his nostrils were next to his large eyes. He had his hands on his knees bent over, desperately trying to get air from between his sharp teeth.

"Ghorza?" he asked looking up at my mother

"Yes, may I help you?" she replied

"Azog, He has been hurt terribly in a battle, and he keeps asking for you, I have been assigned to get you." he panted eyeing up the stew and making a sharp grab for the pot with his hand. My mother smacked it with the stirring stick and he quickly wretched it back.

"I need to pack up then." she said pouring some into a bowl and handing it to me. I held it in my hand and a spoon in the other, I looked up at the creature who was eyeing my stew, and licking his disgusting teeth.

"Eat up Roark, he won't bother you." I slowly spooned some into my mouth, not taking my eyes off of the creature. I slowly ate the bowl in front of the creature, who grew more and more upset with each mouthful.

"All done, now I trust you have Wargs for us to ride?" my mother asked slinging a pack onto her back and stomping out the fire.

"Of course." he nodded pointing to two massive drooling dogs outside of the cave.

'Where do we ride?" my mother asked pulling me up to my feet and holding my hand.

"We ride to Moria." My mother nodded and walked me to the Warg putting me on first then climbing on behind me. I looked into our cave and saw the creature greedily eating out of our cooking pot. My mother whispered in the Wargs ear, and off it went running into the outlying forest. _I finally get to see Moria!_ I thought, I shivered with excitement and looked back at my mother who was looking straight ahead

"Go to sleep its a long trip." she said. I Closed my eyes and gently fell asleep with the bumps and panting of the Wargs Breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I remember was an overpowering scent, it felt like my nose was on fire. My eyes watered up, as things slowly came into focus I was on the Warg with my mother and I was surrounded by bodies, bodies of orcs and dwarves were piled up all on the ground. Looking ahead I saw a massive gate, the gate was made out of solid stone and there were two large orcs standing guard out front of the doors. They were wearing scavenged armour and had long spears in their hands. I looked up and saw we were underneath a mountain _Was this Moria?_ I thought, I looked up at my mother who was staring unflinchingly at the door.

"Are we there?" I asked

"Yes, the gate lies ahead." she smiled and pointed at the gate.

I just gave a slight nod and looked down at the Warg was slowly lumbering along, I felt the drooping as it got more and more tired from the long journey. Moria was about a twelve hour journey from our cave I guessed. I put my hand down and lightly petted the side of the Warg, It gave a loud growl then slowly died down until it was simply silent. It's fur was soft, but riddled with dirt and muck. I looked down and saw faces of both Orc and Dwarf riddled in pain as they lay dead or dying. The Warg just walked right over top, its claws digging into their flesh. I heard distant cries of Orc and Dwarves faintly screaming in pain. I was terrified, shivers went up my spine.

We approached the large stone doors and one of the Orcs came over and said gruffly "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Azog." my mother replied looking at him. The Orc looked down at me and all I could see was his mouth, his teeth were yellow and black, juices flowed between his teeth as he moved his tongue around. I heard him give a grunt as he bent down towards me and looked at me, he gave me a sniff and then turned and walked away.

I looked curiously at my mother who ignored my look and waited for the gates to open. The large stone gates opened slowly and I saw two massive trolls were pushing the gate open. I never saw a troll before, but heard my father talking about them one time. They were huge dopey looking things, they were grey, and had massive limbs, their faces looked all squished together. Every step they took shook the ground, and the Warg shifted uncomfortably. They were brutes of gargantuan size, what they lacked in good looks and brains, they surely made up in Brawn. The trolls pushed the doors to their max and the chain holding the Trolls were yanked and rattled. The rusty chain held their Neck, wrist, and legs, they shook violently and I heard gruff voices yelling, and the trolls let out a large snort, spraying mucus onto the floor as they stomped back into the mine. They disappeared into the dark fog, that prevented me from seeing inside. I heard echoes of voices, faintly ring in the distance.

My mother climbed off of the Warg, and gently lifted me down onto the bloodstained Earth. The smell grew worse as I was lowered, the smell of rotting bodies stuck in my nose like webs to a fly. Limp body parts were scattered around the floor, weapons lay scattered around. _Surely a great battle was fought here_ I thought. The only question was _Did we win?_ Before I had time to think of felt my mother's cold hand upon my shoulder, she gave me a light push and we walked past the bodies, and slowly through the gate. We walked into the darkness of Moria, and I felt not the warm blanketed air my father promised, but a cold air of uncertainty and fear. The cold cave air licked and bit at my skin, despite their was no wind inside. We walked farther into the mine until the light at the entrance quickly faded into black.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to my dark, stone surroundings. A few torches were light on large pillars, but they were flickering making it hard to see. I looked down at the ground and there was bloodstains, as if people were dragged _My father's men maybe? _I thought, my guess was quickly assured when we walked by a group of goblins stealing some equipment off of a barely living orc. The orc swatted at the goblins, with the only hand he retained, when he went to swat at the scavengers he let out a roar of pain and grasped at his stomach. At which the goblins would try to take his armour and the orc would swat again, recreating the cycle. All around slumped up against pillars were orcs and goblins, wounded or dead, some were helping others, but some were trying to scavenge the useful materials the wounded did have. It disgusted me and I sneered at a pack of Goblins, trying to steal and Orc's sword. "Parasites." my mother muttered under her breath, as we continued to walk.

"Where is Azog?" My mother asked bending down to a wounded Orc.

He looked up at my mother and slowly raised his hand and pointed to a corridor up ahead.

"Thank you." my mother smiled, pulling out her water flask and uncorking, she handed it to the Orc.

He gently grabbed it, and put it up to his head, where only his mouth was showing under the helmet, and slowly drank. He motioned thanks to my mother and handed the flask back, before slumping his head down, and his body fell limp.

My mother Put her fingers to the Orcs blood covered brown throat and replied "Malacath awaits you, dear brother." She stood up and fastened her flask to her belt and stood up.

She grabbed me by the hand and started walking towards the corridor, the late Orc pointed to. I looked back and saw a group of Goblins fighting over his helmet, one of the Goblins looked at me and gave a little wave, before he was hit in the head with the helmet, and rendered unconscious. The Goblins were fighting viciously over the Orc's equipment, it disturbed me the one that waved was now being strangled by one of the other Goblins. I gasped and turned my head, covering my eyes with my free hand.

We walked into the corridor, which led into a vast room, the room was carved with the finest etchings and carvings. The floor was covered with mud and blood, the only source of light was a fireplace, where logs brightly burned revealing a bed in the middle of the room. A great white Orc lay lying in bed, two other orcs stood around his bed, while a third was making a sloppy concoction with a mortar and pestle. My mother dropped my hand and ran over to my father, who laid in the bed, his entire arm was bandaged up.

"What happened?" My mother asked shocked, holding his hand in hers.

"He got his arm cut off by some dwarf." The Orc creating the concoction replied.

"Will he live?" my mother sobbed

"I have seen worse." the Orc chuckled licking part of the mixture off of his fingers.

"Don't cry, be a warrior's wife" my father chuckled moving onto his side. My father looked large in the bed, his legs dangled out of the small dwarven bed, and his head was uncomfortably cramped up at the head board, his body barely fit under the patchwork blanket, that was strung over him. I walked over to the bed and heard someone clear the voice behind me, I turned around and saw Bolg there standing with his arms crossed.

"Brother." he said. I nodded and gave him a sneer in response, then continued making my way towards the bed.

"Ah, my haven't you grown up strong since the last time I saw you." my father said noticing my approach, he dropped my mothers hand and grabbed me by the chin turning my head as to examine.

"Your a tall lad, but a bit on the lanky side, what has your mother been feeding you?" he said letting go of my chin and putting his arm behind his head. My mother gave a little giggle and wiped away the tears. The group of adults talked for a long time, and it eventually came up to the issue of how long it would take to get him back on his feet.

The Orcs talked amongst each other for a large amount of time, before saying that in order for a "replacement arm" to be made it would be about four years. This being all the healing, making the arm and getting use to it. The next few years of my life I would be stuck living in Moria, until my father could get better. Those years would feel like the longest years of my entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Thank you,daedricspartan and 1troublesomeGuy for their support!)

The scratching of nails on the stone walls and the faint knock on my door awoke me. I woke up chilled to the bone, grasping a fur blanket to my green chest. I sat up off the stone bed, and rubbed my eyes with my clenched fists. Breathing out let out a cold plume of air. I lowered my feet onto the floor, shivering in cold. Standing up I shuffled towards the door, and slowly opened the wooden plank. It let out a long creek, against its rusty hinges. Looking out the door I saw a small goblin looking up at me. His large yellow eyes and sharp pointy teeth.

"Azog will see you." it said with a screech.

Before I had time to say anything, the creature ran off. I shrugged and thought _What could he possibly want?_. I closed the door and picked up my dirty patchwork tunic and squeezed it on over my muscles. The shirt was too small and we didn't have the resources to waste on frivolous stuff such as clothes, we needed armour and weapons, practical things. I stood over the bucket next to my bed, and looked at my broken glass mirror hanging upon the stone wall. Looking in the mirror at my pale green face, I had small brown stubble coming in on my chin, my yellow eyes were baggy and dark. My hair was unkempt and amok on my head. My large teeth were getting fairly dirty and yellow. As I looked deep into the mirror I remembered that little Orc boy, many years ago. Bright and round faced, not a care in the world. Enjoying sun shine and butterflies, he had a gay spring in his step and had a crush on little darling Urzul in the adjacent cave. Those memories felt like they belonged to a boy long since dead.

Those long years in Moria certainly took their toll on my body. The "few" years my mother and I were supposed to stay long since passed, and every year another thing of "utmost urgency" came up, and another year went by. Eventually the day came when I turned eighteen and was considered a man, and therefore could become a warrior. My training started and I excelled, my mother would call me her little "legionnaire". I excelled far faster than my  
brother ever did, which he was no doubt jealous of. I was promoted to the rank of "Uruk" or elite solder, I was given command of a small goblin unit. I never enjoyed the company of many of "my" goblins. They were ruthless, and vultures. They never took pride or honour into account of anything. There were a few I could stand, there was even one I was friends with(for lack of a better word). His name was Shelog; he was an archer.

"Hurry it up!" a fist pounded on the door and a voice ran through.

"I'll only be a minute!"I angrily yelled back. I bent down and cupped some water into my hands and washed my face, teeth, and combed down my hair. I sat down on my bed strapping on my iron greaves, and slipping on my boots. I struggled with putting on my cuirass and sliding on my gauntlets. I stood up walked over to a rank on the wall, and took off my sword and sheath. I buckled the long leather belt around my waist and tightened it. I slid in my rough sword. I grabbed my helmet and put it over my head. Taking a quick glance at the mirror, I was a towering giant, coated in Iron, from head to toe. With the large Iron spikes off my shoulder and head. I looked very intimidating, I gave a cheeky little smile and walked out the door.

"Took you long enough." Bolg sneered as I entered the room.

"Yes well, when duty calls I will answer." I replied towering over him.

Bolg was tall for an orc, but I was gargantuan, I was a little below eight feet tall(unusual even for an orc), but my father said I would be a horror on the battlefield. I stood as tall as the shortest Troll. It was hard finding armour to fit me, so our blacksmith modified Troll amour for me to wear. Mother always laughed when I said I was an "abomination", she simply said "Your just a bit taller then my father was." It gave me comfort to know I wasn't alone.

"If you two are done bickering we have strategy to discuss." a goblin commander sneered.

We walked over to the large stone table, and leaned looking down at a map of Middle Earth. Around the table was My father(Azog) two Goblins, one Orc, Bolg, and myself.

"If we position our archers here" a goblin said pointing roughly to a mountain overlooking Rivendell.

"Our Trolls can come from the main gates" another said moving his finger in a dragging motion.

"Goblins can come form the adjoining mountain and enter the city" the orc snorted

"Finally we can bring in our Orc troops and flank the fleeing elves from behind, causing them to panic and the battle will be won." My father said smashing his fist into what would have been Rivendell.

"Is this for this dwarf's head? Don't you think this is a bit extreme for one dwarf?" I mocked crossing my arms.

My father gave an angry glance at me then stood up, he raised his hand, showing a crudely made metal one.

"Do you know who did this?" he sneered

"Yes father, Dain son of Nain." I sighed

"I vowed then and there to hunt and kill every man, women, and child of that family."

"Why was waste the troops? We have reports they're heading through the misty mountains. We have a Goblin Settlement in the mountain. Get them to find this dwarf, and if he escapes.."

"Enough!" Bolg interrupted, "this plan is sufficient. "

"No, let him continue." the Orc snorted

"As you wish. When he escapes, we give chase through the mountains and into a cliff, where there surely isn't anyway, but down, unless they can fly." I smiled pointing to a cliff on the map.

"And they can't fly." Azog smiled.

"Sounds like a much better plan." the Goblins said smiling,

"They're trapped" The orc laughed.

"If this works son, your getting Moria." Azog said patting my on the back.

"But father, Moria was to be mine!" Bolg sneered

"It was, but you didn't come up with a better solution now did you." Father frowned.

Bolg, grew angry and turned towards me teeth clenched. "Your gonna pay." he said poking me in the chest.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shaking, lanterns hanging from the roof.

'Tonight we feast, for Victory has been assured to us, by my son, Tomorrow we ride, along with this boy. Tonight he truly becomes a man." My father yelled raising his fists next to his face.

I had no Idea what Bolg intended to do, but I felt suspicious and made sure to watch my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I would like to thank 1TroublesomeGuy,daedricspartan, Lord Sigfry, and you dear reader.)

"Commander!" a voice echoed throughout the void

"Commander, wake up!" The voice rang again. I slowly opened my eyes, my head felt like it was cracked open and my mouth was dry. I put my hand up to my head and rubbed my temples. Looking up I see a Goblin looking down on me and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Shelog? Funny We were just drinking together!" I said

"You were, after the celebrations Bolg gathered some of his men and they're hunting you down!" He replied

"But why?" I frowned

Shelog's large eyes stared at me "You don't know? The other generals are dead."

"Generals? You mean from the meeting?"

"Yes, everyone believes you were the culprit!"

My eyes opened in bewilderment "But why? I have no motive!"

"That's not what Bolg is telling everyone."

I clenched my teeth and fists "Of course its Bolg, I knew he hated me, but this much."

"Now is not the time to debate whether he hates you or not. You need to leave!" he said taking the blanket off of my legs and rolling it up.

"Go? Go where?" I asked sitting on the bed

"I don't know, but before you leave you should say goodbye to your mother."

I nodded my head and stood up, my head seared in pain and I felt retching in my guts. I stumbled and put my hand on the wall to guide me. Stumbling over to the bucket of water I rubbed water on my face and removed the grime. The sound of Shelog's haste packing echoed through out the room. Looking up at the cracked mirror I had dark green rings around my eyes, and the eyes themselves were bloodshot and red.

"I suggest you put on your armour, they will be here shortly."

Nodding in reply I stumbled over to the Mannequin which displayed my armour and took bits off and strapped them onto my body. Struggling with every piece, wasting every precious second, until Shelog had to come over and help me put on the armour.

The armour clung to my hot sweaty skin, and felt like cold ice over my tunic. I picked up my sword and put on the sheath.

Yells erupted from outside the door, along with the sounds unsheathing swords, I heard fire crackle from the torches outside. Shelog looked over with big eyes and gulped, he pulled up his bow from the floor and readied and arrow. I grabbed my sword and aimed it at the door. It felt as thought those few seconds stretched into hours. The torches slowly burned, and Shelog's breath slowly created a white plume of air. Until finally the door burst open, large slivers of wood exploded from the door. A small group of Goblins burst through the door accompanied by an Orc. Shelog let loose his arrow 's and it wedged itself into a Goblin's neck, the creature writhed and grasped at the arrow until slumping to the ground. I rushed forward, both hands on my sword and slicing my way through the group, Goblin limbs went flying, blood squirted everywhere. Arrows flew past me on their destination of the enemy. Shouts and screams echoed the room, from both sides. Goblins slumped to the ground missing limbs and being riddled with arrows. Until only the Orc stood tall, I looked at him as I wiped the blood off my face. He looked at me and charged he tackled me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. We struggled around punches flying, heads smashing, each making a desperate attempt at grabbing their sword. The battle lasted a little more then a few minutes, until he got the upper hand and then an arrow pierced his skull sending him slumping onto me.

Shelog stood there with his bow drawn and the arrow missing. Throwing the Orc off of me and wiping seat off my brow, I grabbed Shelog, by the shoulder and gave him a nod. He saluted and handed me my pack.

"Time to go." he said motioning towards the door

"Let us make haste." I nodded

We ran past the bodies and down the hall, our footsteps and armour clanking and stomping through the halls. The sounds of screaming and yelling could be heard getting louder and louder from behind us. One too many times Shelog sent loose an arrow and a scream would ring out. We ran through the large, dark, stone halls. When we reached my mother's room It was a glorious feeling of happiness. We opened the door and slammed it shut, Shelog barricaded the door with a dresser, "Mother..." before I finished my words I felt something hit me in the face, which sent me stumbling back. I smashed against the wall, making my head hurt even more. I felt blood trickle down my head, my vision wavered, and I could no longer make out details only shapes.

"Oh Roark! I'm so sorry!" My mother's voice rang out and I felt a hand on my shoulder as they retched me up.

"Bloody hell! You almost knocked him cold!" Shelog laughed

"Here." my mother said extending a hand shimmering in blue, the hand touched my chest and I felt shivers go up my back. The pain in my head was no longer apparent, my vision came back permanently, and I could make out more and more shapes.

"Mother, we were attacked!" I said

"I know, Bolg has the army out looking for you."

"They think I killed the Generals!"

"Did you?" my mother asked

"What! No? Why would I?!" I gasped

"Sometimes, desperate times call for desperate measures." she replied picking up my gloved hand in hers.

"No, I would never."

"You might have to." she replied. I felt a knot in my stomach and my eyes went wide with horror.

"Whatever he 'might' have done, I think we need to find a way out for him." Shelog finally said stacking chairs on the door.

"Where would I go?"

"East. To Tamriel." my mother said looking up at me.

"But mother I do not now, how to get there or what to do if I arrive."

"Here take this, Its a map of the Province I grew up in, as well as some old gold coins." She replied handing me a map and a leather pouch.

"How do I get there?"

"You will have to go to The Grey Havens. Where the elves will take you East."

"Elves! If you haven't noticed I'm an Orc! They will kill me on sight!"

"Then my son, make sure they don't find out." she glared

"Now I will teleport you outside and you must run, never turn back." she continued.

"What about you, and Shelog?"

"It does not matter, There are great things ahead of you, my son!" she replied

"Shelog!" I yelled at the Goblin

He glared down at his boot and said "It was never my destiny, to help you past this night. We planned.."

"You Planned! You knew this would happen! You didn't have the courtesy to tell me!" I roared

"It was bound to happen." my mother replied

"No, I refuse. I will fight and die protecting you mother!"

"No." she replied raising her hand, tears slowly building up in her eyes. Her hand exploded into green light. My body was surrounded by this light, and I couldn't move at all. I felt hot tears burn down my face "NO! I will not leave!" I roared. "Goodbye my son, I love you." I felt like I was falling, I heard the sound of banging on the door then a crash. I was gone. I was thrown out of the air and slammed on the ground.

I looked around and saw that was in a forest. Surrounded by tall dark trees, I hung my head and started to cry, and then I ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A big thank you to daedricspartan,Lord Sigfry,1Troublesomeguy, Mortag60,byebye360, and you dear reader)

My feet pounded against the wet mud, my breath sent white plums into the air, and the rain beat down hard on the leaves above. I ran for days, in complete fear, never turning back only stopping for small breaks and to hide from the pursuer. The creatures from Moria hunted me relentlessly, never breaking only hunting. The days without sleep, started to take their toll. I slumped to the ground, and flopped in the mud. I leaned my back against a tree and closed my eyes. The rain drops trickled down my muddy and bare face, they trickled down my armour and soaked my under clothes. Small beads of sweat clung to my hot flesh, and were taken over by the cool refreshing rain. The distance I travelled felt grand, and it paid off I was only half a day maybe a day at max from The Grey Havens. The distance between Moria and the Grey Havens was a long journey, but I had no other choice, I had to continue on. There was no going back, nowhere to go back to, no-one to go back too. At the thought of my mother and Shelog being massacred by Bolg's cretins, sent a shiver up my spine. I opened my eyes and dug my hands into the mud pushing myself up, and started to walk, then jog, and eventually run. My lungs felt like they were on fire, but that was the least of my worries.

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. I felt like an old man by the time I arrived at the Grey Havens. The rain stopped, and instead the sky was grey and dark. The ground was wet, and muddy, but I stood up on a cliff looking down at the Grey Havens and it was beautiful. The building were carved out of solid rock, they were grey and sparkling. The towers they had were tall and elegantly designed, even the boats were beautifully made. Some were long and had sails made of silk in the middle, while some were on the back. They were carved perfectly out of wood, and gold, but the most beautiful thing was the sound. It sounded like singing, It rang from the entire city. It was a beautiful sound, resonating within the city then inside of my ears. My eyes were wide with surprise and joy, freedom was at hand, but at that moment my mother's words came back to me "Make sure they don't find out". I did just that, I took the blanket out of my pack, and cut it up with my sword, making strands of rags. I took off my armour and rested it on a tree, I put the rags over my head and hair, allowing it to cover everything but one small hole to see out of. I tucked in my trousers into my boots, and my tunic sleeves into the gloves. I left my armour by the trees, and slung my pack onto my pack once again and made my way towards the city.

Walking down the lonely path by the river, I gazed into the water. My body was covered from head to toe, none of my skin was showing. It was a perfect disguise, now all I had to do was enter the city and leave by boat. My stomach growled loudly, it scared me in the silent afternoon. Only then did I realize I was starving, I hadn't eaten since I left Moria. The first thing on my mind was visiting a tavern I heard so much before and buy myself something to eat, maybe a nice stew.

I exited the forest and saw a massive ornate gate, much more elegant then the one at Moria. The walls were shiny and clean, the guard towers were elegant flowers in the grey skyline. The doors themselves were made of hand carved wood, and elegant gold. Near the bottom two elven guards stood tall, with their elegant armour, and curved swords. I walked past and gave them a slight nod, only for them to stare up with wide eyes and shaky hands. I turned back to the cobblestone path, and walked through the gates, the singing got louder, but I enjoyed it just as much as I did on the hill. The streets were littered with elves dressed from head to toe in magnificent silk garments, their hair lying elegantly on their neck and shoulders. I heard stories of the elves beauty, but never thought I could find them pretty least of all have an infatuation with one of them.

I did my best to stay away from the crowded docks and streets, trying to hide my presence. If they knew or even doubted who I was I would be dead before I could take a breath. Even now I felt their arrows trained on me, I gulped with fear and looked around for any sign of trouble or food. My wandering eye finally found a tavern, it was just as elegant as every other building here. I walked over to the door and opened it, I lowered my head and closed the door behind me. When I turned around I realized the room was dead silent, all eyes were on me. There was no more singing or drinking, every elf in that place had their eyes focused on me. I raised my hand and gave a slight wave, with no response. I just slowly walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, the stood creaked underneath my weight and I rested my hands on the table.

"May I get something to eat?" I asked clearing my throat looking at the elf man behind the bar.

"Sure, what ill be?" he replied

"Do you have any stew?" I asked

"A stew and a pint coming up, two gold pieces please." he replied extending his hand.

I dug around inside of my pack and found the large pouch of coins, I dug two out of the pouch and laid the coins in his hand.

"Foreigner eh, One gold piece, exchange rate is different." he replied with a smile and held out the coin for me to take

"Could I also get a bed for the night?"

"As you wish master?"

"Twinkles, Mister Twinkles." I replied nervously

"Coming right up Master Twinkles." he replied turning around and preparing my meal.

I turned around and noticed that the patrons were no longer staring at me, but instead were talking and singing again. I let out a sigh of relief, and slumped over the bar.

"Here is your meal, Master Twinkles." he smiled and put my food on the bar

"Third room on the left." he continued pointing to the stairs.

I nodded and picked up my food, and walked towards the stairs. The stew was a light brown colour sprinkled with flakes of dark and light green, from the smell It smelt like a forest with all its glory. The beer was gold and topped with a large amount of foam, almost pouring out of the gold pitcher. I walked up the stairs each step creaking under my weight until I reached the top of the stairs and walked to my room. Opening the door it smelt like fresh roses, the bed was large and looked almost as fluffy as cloud. Their was a small desk in the corner, as well as a small window looking out upon the docks. The floors were made of light wood, and the walls decorated with fancy gold carvings. I walked over to the table and set down my food, I pushed the door closed with my foot and flopped myself onto the green bed sheets. The entire bed shook under my weight and the candle next to the bed almost lit the sheets on fire. I closed my eyes and let in a deep intake of air. I sat up and put my hands on my head wrap and slowly started taking it off when a knock at the door came. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly wrapped my head back up and opened the door. A young slim elven women was standing at the door, she had beautiful silk brown hair, her face was milk white and her eyes dark green. She had the figure of an hourglass, she looked up at me with her large brown eyes.

"Mr Twinkles, you forget the bread that comes with the stew." she replied with a harmonious voice.

"Thank you." I replied grabbing it with my hand, she grabbed my hand and held it in both of hers.

I looked at her inquisitively with one eyebrow raised under the wrap. She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear "If you need anything else, I mean anything be sure to ask for me." she said seductively. She bent back down biting her lip, she licked the bread then handed it to me. She looked at me and bit her lip, she must have thought I was going to invite her in.

"Goodnight." I replied embarrassed, I felt my face flushed and red, my eyes confused with the woman's Interaction. She walked away and I slowly closed my door, and muttered Huh under my breath. I pushed the bed against the door, in hopes of stopping anymore odd interruptions. I sat down at the table and ate my dinner quietly, relishing in every bite. When all was eaten I stared at my head wrap on the floor and slumped onto the bed and fell asleep. It was the best night I had ever slept.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(Thank you to my readers. I apologize for not writing anymore of the story, I have been busy with Exams)

Opening my eyes I felt the warmth of the sun beat down on my face. My body was stiff and ridged, no doubt to the exhaustion I put myself through. I still felt groggy and tired, I wanted to turn over and go back to sleep, but I knew the faster I got on to the open sea the better. I sat up pushing myself slowing off of the wool quilt. I lowered my legs off the bed and felt my boots slam onto the ground. I rested me elbows on my knees and rubbed my eyes with dirty clenched fists.

Looking around the room It was a mess, my head wrap was hanging off of the headboard, mud sticking to the quilt and floors, a dirty bowl with crumbs of bread around it, and a glass pitcher with some beer left inside. I stood up taking my shirt off and throwing it onto the floor, I walked over to the desk and picked up the pitcher and took a sip. My mouth curled into a scowl and I set it back down. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and lightly setting it back down. Next to the desk there was a wash basin and a mirror. I stood in front of the mirror and examined my body. I was muscular, but my muscles and skin were adorned with scars, scratches and bruises. My face had a thick coat of stubble, and my cheeks were scratched and crusted with dried blood. Scratches ran up my forearms, no doubt from the thorns and branches that littered the forest. The most prominent feature of my body was a large white scar. It ran across my rigid green skin, and looked so much like a paint stroke, that if I scrubbed hard enough It would come off.

The scar ran from the mid of my chest down to where my liver was. I remembered the day I got the scar like it was yesterday.

The sky was grey, and rain drizzled down from the sky, every now and then lighting would shoot across the sky and was followed by a drum of thunder. I was out front by the entrance to the mine practising my strikes against some straw targets, Shelog and I set up. Shelog and I had been friends a long time before I became a Commander. He barely changed at all, he was short as always had his large yellow eyes, long brown hair, and his leathery brown face. I grunted and huffed as I swung the sword and tried my best to hit where the weak spots of the armour should be. Under the the arms, in the neck, and at the back of the knees. I swung and flailed my sword in the air, bashing the straw dummy with a piece of wood and stabbing it in the "chest". Every now and then Shelog would say things like "Keep your elbows high." or " Easy shot, dummies don't hit back.". The rain drizzled down my face and slowly drenched my cloth clothes.

It felt like I was out there for hours, training in the rain and mud. I had to prove to my father, my mother, Bolg, and most importantly myself, that I am capable of carrying my own. Everyday I came out from sunrise to sunset and trained all day, everyday. Sweat and exhaustion paved way for muscle and discipline. My body was shaped to that of a warrior, and my mind became that of a strategist. In those long years I took Solace in my training, after all Training is what made Shelog and I friends.

Years of brutality and punishment I put my body through, just to prove I was better then everyone here. I had to work twice as hard to be considered one of them, let alone someone they respect. The only one who hated me more and more everyday was Bolg. I was bigger then he was, stronger then he was, more honourable then he was, more terrifying then he was, and he hated it. He made sure to remind me that I was an outcast.

I heard sloshing of puddles behind me, turning around I saw Bolg behind me with a pack of Goblins. "Look what we have here the Queer and the freak." he laughed pointing at us. I grunted and threw my sword on the ground, making it stick in the mud. Shelog jumped off of a ruined bit of wall and stood next to me.

"What is this? Are you trying to intimidate me?" he laughed again.

"No, making you see how small and insignificant you are compared to me." I smirked.

Bolg glared at me and said "How about we have a little duel?" He pointed to some goblins and they ran to retrieve his armour and weapons. I just nodded at Shelog who did the same.

We stood there as our "squires" readied us for battle, Shelog stumbled with the straps and I had to remind him sometimes, but he put the armour on correctly. He handed me my helmet and handed my my sword and a shield. Bolg stood there in plate mail and he readied his bone club. I put on my helmet and drew my sword over my shield. Bolg rushed at me and swung his hammer around, I did my best to dodge and parry his blows, but he was quick with it. It wasn't soon after that he got the upper hand, beads of sweat stuck to my brow and my fingers were going limp. Bolg let out a huge yell and slammed his club right down onto my shield, causing me to fall down on one knee. I could barely hold up the shield with one hand so I tossed aside my sword and clenched the shield with both arms. He slowly pushed me down to the ground, I let grunts of pain out as my spine slowly contorted under the weight.

_The only way to get out is to make a strong push up _I thought. So I clenched my teeth and pushed up, I managed to get a small window for escape, but he crushed me back down. _Again _I thought, so I opened my mouth and yelled I clenched my body and shot up, throwing Bolg off his balance. I slammed my shield into his head, he grasped at his nose and blood ran down his fingers. He dropped his club, and looked at me with angry eyes. I threw away my shield and charged at him, tackling him to the ground I beat at his bare face with fists. Every hit sending blood and the odd a tooth out of his head. It wasn't long after I had the advantage that I heard Shelog yell "No!". I felt something pierce my chest looking down an arrow stuck into it. I stopped punching and grabbed the arrow with one hand, I looked up and saw one of Bolg's goblins with his bow out.

I felt blood trickle out of my mouth, I fell off of Bolg and clenched the arrow.

"Your dead!" Shelog yelled sending an arrow loose at the goblin, who saw the arrow go straight into his eye.

It was war, The goblins raced towards us, swords drawn and howling in anger. Shelog let loose more arrows , I heard the sounds of Arrows flying by my head. Goblins started to drop, and those that didn't drop had arrows sticking out of them.

"Watch out!" Shelog yelled letting an arrow fly past my head and dig into the leg of a jumping Goblin.

The goblin yelped in pain and dark blood poured out of its wound. It jumped onto my back and I flailed around trying to get it off my back. My body cried with pain, as the arrow moved around inside. The goblin shrieked and stabbed its dagger right into my chest. I let out a yellow of pain as more blood spilt out from my body. I felt my eyes water, and the taste of blood come through my mouth. I stumbled around desperately clawing at my back, the creature dodged my arms and brought down the dagger into my chest.

Stumbling around I managed to pick up my shield and bash the Goblin in the head, causing him to slip. The Goblin shrieked again and fell off my body, holding onto the dagger as it slowly sliced down my chest. Screaming in pain I hit it again, and it fell off screaming. I yelled and kicked it in the head, it grasped at its head and let out another screech, I brought down my foot and stomped on it, right between the eyes. Letting out more screeches, I stomped and stomped until the horrifying screeching stopped.

My vision slowly blurred and then turned back, I felt myself fall to the ground and hit my head on the ground. I remember being lifted up and dragged along the ground, it almost felt like pieces of me were being left behind.

I let out a gasp and returned back into the tavern room. My hand was still on the scar, but my body was coated in sweat. I put my hands into the water and washed off the sweat, dirt, and blood. The water was cold and refreshing, its been a while since I had the luxury of a washbasin. I slid my shirt back on and tied up my head wrap. I pushed the bed back away from the door and walked out into the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(**Exams are done and I will be writing as scheduled, Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!)

My feet lowered themselves on the stairs, letting out an audible creak with every step, it almost drowned out the sounds of glass hitting glass and wood, the stomping of feet, and the sounds of chanting. My foot touched the last step and the smell of stale beer, came to my nose. It twitched a little underneath my cowl. I walked over and plopped my hands down onto the bar.

"Barmen." I said

"How can I help you Twinkles?" he replied as he wiped the inside of a mug

"I'm looking for someone to carry me East into Tamriel." I replied

The bar just dropped silent, the only sound was the fire crackling in the distance. The whole bar, was focused on what I just said. I stood up straight and turned around, all the men were staring at me with eyes wide, and mouths a gape. Even the Bar maids stopped what they were doing, they held their platters in one hand and their mouths on their chins. I felt a hand grab my collar and pull me down.

"You'd do best to keep your voice low, talk like that will send you to the chopping block." the barman hissed in a low voice

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend its just.." I stammered

"Oh I know what you mean,but nobody is allowed to talk about leaving or leave. Once your in, your in to stay." he whispered

"But why?"

He motioned towards the door behind the bar, and opened it revealing a storage cupboard. Inside the room was filled with kegs of alcohol and crates of food. It smelt musty, and dirty, cobwebs hung from the wood beams holding up the roof. The room was dark and ominous, but I walked in anyway.

The Barmen, walked in closing the door behind him and lit a small candle in his hand. The candle illuminated the small room, with an orange glow. I could feel his short, stale breath beating down on me.

"Why can't people leave?" I asked to break the ominous silence

"Orcs, The Orcs have been out hunting for something or someone, nobody is allowed to leave, they think that thing is in town."

"Why seal them in town." I ask

"Elves and Orcs don't get along well, but sometimes we have to make 'under the table' deals, they plan to give what the Orcs want over, in exchange for the orcs to leave."

"So I'm not getting out anytime soon." I sighed, feeling shivers go up my spine.

"You didn't hear this from me, but you seem like an all right sort, if you want to leave, there is a man who is allowed to leave and go East. His name is Gals Arethi. He captains the Elf-Skerring; a merchant vessel." the barmen whispered looking at the door

"And you think this Gals will take me East?"

"If you have the coin, you can find him at the docks, Good luck."

"Thanks." I replied

I opened the door slowly and ducked my head to get through the doorway, and off I went to the docks. Walking past the tables filled with strange elven men and women. I opened the heavy door and closed it behind me. The fresh smell of wet dirt came into my nose, I relished in every breath. The streets were filled with a thick fog, making it difficult to get to the docks. Travelling through vacant marketplaces and long streets. I eventually smelt the overpowering aroma of fish.

The docks were almost empty, made of wood and piled high with crates and cages. The sound of water splashing against the columns supporting the docks almost masked the sound of crew members moving crates and other various objects. The fog was thick and dense, only allowing me to see a few meters in front of me. Before long I heard shouts of men, and a large shape broke through the fog.

It was a large ship, made of dark wood, and inlay ed with gold trim, the sail was large and square and had many beams holding up the sail. The boat was long and slender; like most elven corsairs. The water sloshed up against the side revealing bits of coral, algae, and barnacle. Beyond the infected bottom, the ship was sleek, and almost had a lean appearance to it.

I continued walking until I came to the plank, odd looking men were carrying crates, nets,and other various sea objects. The men were short and muscular, but was most intriguing was their skin. They were grey, almost like the colour of ash. Their Iris of their eye was red, as if there entire eye was made of red hot metal. Their hair was black as night, and hung down at least to their shoulders, while other had their hair stuck up like a fan in the middle of their heads.

I took a step forward, and they took little notice, so I cleared my throat. They stopped what they were doing, and put it down, they turned to me with angry faces with hands on the hilt of their cutlasses.

"What do you want, Dirt feet?" one spit at me

"I was wondering if I could, speak with your captain."

"Captain Arethi, why?"

"I'm looking for someone to take me East." I replied putting my hands behind my back and holding one hand in the other.

"Tell me this Pleb, Why shouldn't I just ruin you through and save you the trouble of asking?" he laughed revealing rotted and black teeth.

I felt my heart stop, and I took a large gulp "Well, why would you kill a man who knows just as much about the sea as you do, a man who can do your work, and you still get paid." I stuttered

"You trying to steal my job?" he asked confused

"No friend, I mean I do your work, and you get paid for it."

"You do my work,and I get paid, whats the catch." he asked scratching his head, letting lice and dandruff fall out.

I had to hold back retching and replied "Well, the catch is I get my ride East. Just put a good word in for me."

"Stay right there, Pleb" the man said as he pushed his way past the other men.

A short time later, the man returned with another man. The second man was slightly taller, wearing a long green coat. His face was smooth, and patched with dirt, but his grey skin did much to hide it. His eyes were the same red as the other men, but instead he had a fan made of hair in the middle of his head, along with balding sides.

"So Squibs, here told me your looking for a ride." the man Sneered

"Yes sir, I am. I was just telling Squibs here that I can pull my own weight."

"I know what you told 'em! I will have no lazy, half-arsed men on my ship." he sneered at me

"Everyman will hold his own weight or be thrown off!"

"Yes sir, my apologies."

"Now hand over fifty gold, and grab yourself a mop." he replied holding out his gloved hand.

I dug around deep inside my pack and took out the pouch, I pulled out the vast sum of money and felt how light the pouch became. The gold coins clinked in his hand. One of the crew members tossed me a mop and through a bucket at my feet, draining all the dirty water onto my boots.

"Welcome aboard, Mate, Its gonna be a hell of a trip." The men laughed.

I was surprised to say the least, the captain didn't ask my name or who I was. I was paranoid at first, half expecting a knife in the back, or worse being discovered. I looked around at the thick fog and smiled under my cowl.

"Hurry up lads, we sail at sunset! I want to see my face in those floor boards fresh meat!" Captain Athras yelled.

I mopped and washed the floors for what felt like hours. The thick eventually dissipated and the sun shone brightly, warm wind lightly blew my robes around and hit the sail. It was calming, the smell of salt water, and the taste of open sea air. The sun began to set and the crew started to move the boat away from the dock, when the town bell began to ring. The loud bell echoed through town and the elves in the street panicked, as arrows tipped with fire, flew in the sky. Screams of panic and barks of Wargs filled the air. My heart skipped a beat, and I dropped my mop and ran over to help a man untangle the last remaining rope holding the boat to the dock. The rope came loose and the boat creaked, it slowly drifted away from the dock.

Wargs burst into the market with their Orc riders, brandishing swords and bows. They cut down elves fleeing in panic, and guards fought desperately, trying to hold the attackers off. At the front of the Pack was Bolg , carrying his massive stone club. It wasn't long until the orcs realized a boat was trying to leave. I saw one Orc point to our boat, and they all charged.

"They're coming for us!" One man panicked

"Hold it together boy." another man said shaking him by the shoulders

The crew looked terrified as the Orcs came charging at the leaving boat. The men began to scream, and run about. They panicked throwing barrels and crates over board, hoping to speed up their exit. My eyes went wide as I noticed the sail, the men never released it.

"Release the sail!" I yelled, but nobody could hear me through the panic.

As the Wargs came closer and closer, my heart beat faster and faster. I was beginning to panic. Men ran around panicking, and I grabbed one by the collar of the shirt. The man tried to wiggle free, but I held him tightly.

"Stop panicking, we would have a better chance if we were calm!" I yelled

"We're all going to die!" he cried

"Hold it together man, release the sail!" I yelled

The man gave a scared little nod and ran over to the mast and started to climb.

"Enough!" I yelled, this time my voice carried over the waves, and I didn't doubt that the orcs could hear me.

The men stopped in their tracks and turned towards me. Two of the men stopped so abruptly they hit their heads off of each other, knocking them to the ground.

"Stop Panicking, and man battle stations, grab some arrows and fire a the enemy! Release the sail! Do not let them on this ship!" I yelled pointing at the various objects.

The men stopped and picked up bows, and crossbows, two other men climbed up the sail to help the other man. By now the Orcs were reaching the docks and we were slowly drifting away.

"Roark Thar!" I heard Bolg yell from his Warg.

Scared I stumbled for a bow and started to aim. Taking a deep breath I let loose an arrow hitting him right in the shoulder, almost knocking him off his mount. He kept coming with hatred emblazoned in his eyes. I loaded another arrow and let it loose this time it was aimed for his head. He turned at the last second, the arrow pierced his face. It left a massive gash from his forehead down to his nose. He fell off the Warg grasping at his bloody face, screaming in agony.

The sound of the sail being released let out a massive roar, and the ship jolted forward. The Orcs let out a roar of anger, as a volley of arrows rain downed upon them. The Boat quickly sailed away, into the open sea and the setting sun. I fell down and leaned my back against the rail of the boat and dropped my bow on the ground. Cheers rang out as the men, realized they escaped. The man cheered and smiled, they threw down their weapons and ran over to pick me up.

The men struggled to pick me up, letting out a few groans, but they managed to do so, lifting me high in the air and cheering! I even managed to see a smile fall onto the Captain's face. Cheers of happiness and joy filled throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Thank you everyone for supporting this story. I also don't own the upcoming songs featured, or LOTR or TES)

I grasped my head and sat up in my cot. The sounds of waves lapping up against the hull greeted me as I stretched out my arms. My stomach tossed and turned with the swaying of the boat. I have been at sea for weeks and my stomach still hasn't adjusted. I lifted myself up off the cot and walked on the wood boards over to the window, moving the curtain away with my hand the smell of the sea became ever more apparent. A wave crashed up against the side of the boat sending a mist of water, covering my face with water droplets. Pushing back on the window sill, I slid on my trousers and put on my hat the captain so graciously gave me. It was triangular in shape, and had a feather sticking out of the top. It was made of some black material, with silver lines sowed in.

"Haul on the Bowline, homeward we are going!" Singing came from above deck.

"Haul on the Bowlin, before she starts a rollin." the crew sang back

I slipped on my boots and tightened the straps around my ankle. I looked over at the cowl I wore when I was in The Grey Havens, It didn't take long before the captain realized I was hiding something. Of course my appearance came to a great surprise to the crew, but they didn't see me as an Orc, but as a man who saved their lives, and treated me no differently. The idea brought a smile to my lips.

"Haul on the Bowlin, the Bowlin haul! The captain sang out.

I looked in the dusty reflection of a partly cracked mirror and adjusted my growing hair, by the time I left it was short, and now it was going down to my shoulders, my face was adorned with stubble, and my eyes were sunken into my head. I grabbed my coat and threw it on.

"Haul on Bowlin, The Captain is a-growlin!" they sang back.

I walked over to the door and made my way for the entrance to the deck for some fresh air, and a progress report.

"Haul on the Bowlin, To Morrowind we're going!" the captain laughed.

The sky was clear and sunny, not a cloud in sight. The wind warmly blew onto my face and clothes, giving me a feeling a warmth, and the sounds of the waves were relaxing (no matter how sick they made you be).

"Roark." The captain nodded as I walked up on the deck.

"Captain." a replied giving a curt nod.

"Clear skies, and sunny seas await us. A few more weeks and we should reach the shores of Morrowind." He replied staring out across the water.

"Any idea where we're landing yet, Gals?"

"We should be arriving in the port city of Necrom on the West coast of Tamriel."

"Necrom? Like Necropolis, like a city of the dead?"

"Yes,The city of the Dead, where my people bury our heroes and nobles."

"Cheery." I muttered

"Excuse me Roark, but I'm going to monitor our progress with the ship's navigator." The captain apologized, patting me on the shoulder and walked away.

I looked around at the men, tightening ropes, moping the deck, and all the other chores of sea-faring life. Putting my hands behind my back and walked up to the bow of the ship and leaned over the railing next to another sailor. The man was covered from head to toe in thick garb (Much like I was). He stood shorter than myself, about a foot or so, and looked very thin for a sailor. He paid no attention to me when I leaned over the side and stared ahead, my hands resting on the rail.

"How are you liking the weather?" I asked trying to make conversation.

The man just looked at me, he had large purple eyes that looked me up and down, and gave a shrug.

"Nice weather to sail in, but I would rather be on land myself. Nothing like having solid ground beneath your feet." I chuckled trying to create conversation.

"Not very talkative are you?" I asked looking at the man, he turned and gave me a curious look, one black eyebrow up and the other level.

"Umm OK, well enjoy the afternoon." I replied awkwardly as I pushed off of the railing and walked away.

"I see you met our other guest, Lady Talsi." a sailor joked at me.

"Lady?" I replied shocked

"Yeah, you're not the only guest we took aboard at The Grey Havens. She visited some friends, now she's heading back home."

"Not much for conversation, I know, but she seems to take a liking to you." he laughed pointing at her.

I turned around and she was staring at me, she quickly turned away when I looked and slumped back over the railing.

"Shy one, she is, but if you manage to see her face, she sure is pretty."

"Anyway I gotta get back to duties, my friend." he smiled and gave me a nod.

_Time to hit up the bar, I think, not much to do while on a ship, but get drunk._ I thought and headed back under and headed for the bar. It was almost empty except for the cook, who was cleaning a glass with a dirty rag.

"Roark!What a pleasure!" he smiled

The cook was a bigger man, he had a massive belly, but his arms were nothing, but muscle, he had a huge bushy, black, beard, and large joyful eyes.

"What can I get you this afternoon."

"A pint if you may."

"Certainly." he replied filling up a glass with the golden liquid and sliding it my way.

Catching it in one hand, I grasped it tightly and brought it up to my lips, and drained some liquid. It tasted bitter, but it grew on me after a couple of sips. I sat there with my hands on the table and my feet up on a table. It wasn't long before my table started to be covered with empty glasses, and my eyes got that glazed look whenever someone drinks liquor. I kept draining more and more liquor, as the day slowly slipped away.

My body was filled with a warm sensation, and my smile beamed from ear to ear. I finished gulping down my glass and slammed it down on the table. The bar erupted in cheers and laughs. One of the sailors raised his hands for a chest bump, so I stood over and swayed from side to side. He bashed against my chest, causing him to fall back onto the floor, and me to fall back onto my stool. Looking around everything was dizzy and I could make out a few shapes, but that's all.

"Bring another round over here!" A sailor motioned from my left, and another drink appeared in front of me. I let out a belch and picked it up and started to sing.

"I bang on the door but she won't let me in!" I stood up waving glass around and slurred.

The crowd burst out laughing and sang along.

"'Cause you're sick and tired of me reeking of gin" They sang, and stomped their feet.

I grinned and stood up on the table, with my glass.

"You lock all the doors from the front to the back" I sing kicking glasses and bottles off the table, as I drunkenly dance.

"and left me a note telling me I should pack" They roared and stared to dance with each other stumbling everywhere.

I jumped off a table and slid on my knees through the crowd "I walk in the bar and the fella's all cheer!"

"They order me up a whisky and a beer!" They laughed and continued to stomp and sing.

I smiled and grabbed someone by the hand and started to dance. My dance partner was actually quite a good dancer, despite the obvious fact we were both drunk. Dancing around in circles hand in hand, to the sound of stomping, singing, and the fiddle. We danced and danced, as well as other sailors just as drunk as we were. I even managed to catch a glimpse of the captain smiling and holding his glass up.

When the song came to end I looked down at my partner, I noticed it was the girl from earlier today on the bow. She wasn't wearing her cowl, but instead her long black silk curls hung down to her shoulders. Her eyes were purple and full of life. Her lips were cracked into a smile. When she noticed I was looking at her, her grey cheeks became flushed with bright red. The crowd cheered as they noticed we looked at each other. I gave her a wink and gave her a kiss, and she kissed back. We stood there kissing drunk, while the crew cheered and sang another song.

When we stopped, I grinned like a child, and wrapped one arm around her, and ordered another round for her and I. We fell down onto a table and drank some more liquor. We danced a little bit more and drank some more, until we retired for the night. She led me by my hand smiling and giggling as I hit my head off some door frames and stumbled around. We entered her room and she laid down on her bed, and beckoned me to follow. I smiled and kicked the door closed. I threw my shirt onto the floor and stumbled over to the bed, and we kissed, we spent a lovely night together. It was the best feeling I could ever imagine. It was a long and exciting night. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met during my youth. I slept peacefully that night, two bodies intertwined in the cold of night.

So ends this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. The next chapter will have more violence and action. This chapter was really just bridging the gap until he arrives in Tamriel, and to show how much he has and might change on his travels.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(This chapter will have more violence, and killing. I swear!)

Lady Talsi and I grew quite close after that night,we grew feelings for each other, and for once I felt safe when I was with her. It had been weeks since that first night. We learned quite a bit about one another, it turns out she was the daughter of a very wealthy merchant. It felt for once that my life was turning around.

It was a cold night on the open sea, the waves hitting the side of the boat, and the sails flapping in the wind. The door came crashing open and a sailor ran in panicking.

"Roark, captain says all able-bodies men on deck!" the man yelled, with beads of sweat and shocked eyes.

He looked over to Talsi and I lying next to each other and his mouth dropped. Talsi shrieked and yanked the sheets to cover herself. I got up out of bed and towered over the man.

I scratched some of my chest hair and replied "Tell him I will make haste, and be on deck."

The man gave a nod and bolted out of the room yelling "We're under attack, this is not a drill!"

I sat back on the bed and pulled on my trousers. Talsi rested her neck on my shoulder and smiled, with joyful eyes. I turned my head and gave her a kiss.

"What do you think is wrong?" she whispered.

"It has to be important, if the whole ship is in a panic." I replied standing up and buttoning up my shirt, and sliding on my coat.

She got up on the covers and sat crossed legged on the bed, she looked at me with scared and confused eyes. I held up her chin and kissed her again.

"It will be OK my love." I replied reassuringly.

I fastened my sheath around my waist and put in my sword. I walked to the open door when she said "Promise me you will be safe." she asked.

"If you promise, to stay below decks." I smiled

We both gave a smile and a nod as I left the room and closed the door behind me.

The halls were full of sailors, carrying swords and torches. Running down the hall trying to get to the deck. I ran into the crowd and joined them on the surface.

The whole deck was filled with sailors looking around as water was sprayed up at them.

"Roark!" Someone yelled.

I spun around and saw the captain racing towards me a sword in one hand and a torch in the other.

"What's wrong Gals?" I asked

"We're under attack? By what I don't know, one of the sailors heard a god-awful sound before he was ripped off the bow and dragged under the water by something." he huffed

"Ripped? By what?" That's the thing we don't know!"

"Keep the men away from the sides! That might be what this thing wants." I replied

The captain ordered the sailors to get away from the sides, shouting orders and pointing to the mast. The sailors started to walk over to the mast, but one sailor still stood there transfixed by the water. He was bent over leaning, holding his torches as close to the water as he could. His face was grey and dotted with sweat and sea water.

I ran over to the sailor, he was not much older than a boy. I grabbed him by his shoulder and spun him around. I went to look at his face, but ...

it wasn't there. Just a faceless mask stood staring back at me. I slowly backed away my eyes agape with horror and my mouth wide with shock.

"What's the matter Roark?" The captain asked

The captain looked over and dropped his sword, and his faced contorted into horror. The abomination of a sailor just dropped to his knees before a massive splash of water poured over the ship and crew. The creature was gone, now it was being flailed in the air by a tentacle. It was long and snakelike, it was brown as dirt, and covered in thick plates. The suckers on the tentacle were as big as a man's head. It was horrifying, another tentacle burst out of the water and ripped the boy in two. It tossed the halves at the ship, almost knocking over the mast.

Then it happened, the god-awful noise, it burned through my head like knife. I felt my eardrums, shake in pain, as I desperately clawed at my ears. I fell to my knees writhing in pain, and grasping my ears as the noise continued. When it finally stopped the tentacles made an attack. They swung at us knocking over the mast into the water, and hitting sailors off into the open sea. The creature grabbed another sailor, as he screamed and cried as he was violently shook in the air, and tossed about.

"How do we kill this thing!" I heard the captain scream.

"Go for the tentacles, it cant do damage if its can't move!" I yelled back.

"Aim for the tentacles men!" The captain roared.

The tentacle through the man aside into the ocean, making a large crash. The tentacle moved in to attack again, swinging and flailing. It came straight for me trying to knock me off the boat. I rolled to one side and brought my sword down onto it, cutting it in two. The stump flailed around shooting black blood, all over the ship and crew. My sword was stuck in the wood of the deck, and the still writhing bit of tentacle was bleeding heavily on the deck. It was large at least the size of a full grown man.

The sound erupted again, making everyone fall to their knees. The water showered us, as the creature thrashed about. That's when it happened, the water burst open and revealed a hideous creature. It was at least as large as a mountain. The creature had the torso of a man, but the face was terrifying. It had a circular head, and its mouth was wide open revealing layers of sharp teeth. It had four eyes open in hatred, and its arms were raised up in the air grasping at a tentacle. All around the creature tentacles were flailing around in pain. The creature was much bigger than we anticipated. When the screaming stopped we stood up in horror, as It raised its ugly head down on the ship.

The head cast a massive shadow over the boat, its breath smelt like rotting fish, and stale water.

"Kraken!" A man screamed running away.

The creature gnashed down its teeth on the man almost smashing its head right through the ship. The man screamed as he was eaten whole by the creature. It reared back throwing its head back as it swallowed the man.

"Abandon Ship!" The captain yelled.

"Man The life boats, get out of here!" He roared.

The creature noticed the movement on the ship and returned, putting its face down to us, It let out a massive roar knocking us all off our feet. It put its massive hands on the ship as it tried to raise itself out of the water.

I got to my feet and picked up my sword and raced towards the beast. I picked up my sword, the creature noticed me and picked me up in one massive hand. My arms were pinned at my side, as it put me up over it's head. It let out a massive roar, and opened its mouth. I wiggled my sword arm around trying to cut open the palm when it roared again. This time it wasn't looking at me, but on the ship. I looked down and saw Talsi, shooting rays of lightning at the creature. It gave me enough time to wiggle my way out.

The creature roared at me again as I cut open its palm with my sword. It dropped me onto its head, as it grasped at its bloody hand. I desperately clung to its head, holding onto the plates that covered its head. It shook its head around and tried to rip me off with its free hand. I stabbed my sword into its head, as I lifted my self up. It roared in pain, as I inched my way closer to it's face stabbing my way up.

My teeth were clenched together in exhaustion, my faced covered in thick inky blood, and beads of water covered my body. I managed to crawl my way to the top of its head. The creature grabbed for me, I tried to roll away, but slipped off its leathery hide and grasped onto something. I heard heavy breathing and felt hot air ripple my clothes. I opened my eyes realized I was hanging off of the creatures head. All four eyes were crossed staring at me.

Shivers went up my spin as I looked directly into the massive squid like eyes. They were the size of carriages. I clenched my sword in my fist and drove it straight into the closest eye. It let out a small pop as my sword dug into its eye. I pulled my sword out, as blood and ink poured out of its eye. The creature shrieked again, I felt as though my ears were on fire, as I desperately clung to its head, and tried to block out the sound at the same time. The creature flailed its head around, sending me flying right onto the boat. I skidded on the deck, lifting up pieces of timber.

As my body hit the ground, I felt almost all my bones snap. In too much pain to scream, I just laid there staring at the creature. It stopped flailing and instead focused its three remaining eyes on Talsi. It brought down its massive hand and held her in it as she struggled and screamed. The creature roared right in her face, causing bits of saliva and dead fish to go flying out of its mouth. The creature tightened its hand, causing Talsi to go limp. I did my best to scream, but I couldn't muster the strength, all I could do was feel silent tears roll down my face, and close my eyes.

I opened them again as the creature swallowed her body and turned back to the ship with even more fury. I heard someone run up beside me and yell "You're not dead yet!".

I lolled my head to the side and looked at the captain, covered in cuts, and blood, as he slowly dragged me to the side of the ship and into the life boat. I looked at the creature as we lowered ourselves into the water, it was flailing around and pounding the water. We hit the water with a wet thud, and slowly drifted away. The creature brought down its massive hands and crushed the ship with its fists. The impact sent a massive wave, causing us to be pushed farther out and, yet closer to the other life boats.

My mind was not focused on being safe, but on Talsi. Who I killed. I got taken, so she gave her life for mine. It was my fault. I should have been the one to die. Its my fault she is dead. I lowered my head to shame, and felt the sad tears roll down my face as the creature let out one last roar, and sunk back into the ocean. I closed my eyes and let darkness take me praying for death.

In my opinion pretty obvious something was going to happen to Talsi. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time we get to see the city of Necrom! Yeah City of the Dead :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sorry for the massive gap, between this chapter and the last. I was trying to find a way to introduce an idea I had. Hope you enjoy.

The sounds of the waves crashed against the small boat as rain drizzled down onto my face. The sky was grey and cloudy, I sat in the boat my head hanging low. I was sitting there on the small boat, as people rowed us ahead. I was there, but my mind was back at the ship. My heart was torn in two and ravaged by grief. Lightning flashed across the grey sky, the waves violently smashed against the boat.

It was many hours of rowing in silence, only the cruel sea and her winds were there to remind us that we were still alive. The great stony cliffs stood to greet us at the docks. Standing out of the waves like massive teeth, destroyed boats littered the rocks below, as waves crashed against sending mist up. Perched on top of a cliff was a statue. It was carved of bronze and pictured a man being brutally whipped by a group of elves. It looked as though the man was mining a great big rock, as the whip split his bronze hide. We drew closer to the large stony "teeth" and the wooden docks. There were elves standing there to greet us. They stood tall, and arrogant, dressed in long billowing cloaks. Their hands held behind their backs and their heads held high.

Their black haired blew in the harsh wind, and their cold red eyes cut deep into your soul. Gals stood up as the boat was rowed into harbour, and he stepped off and gave a salute to the elven man in the middle. The two elves around him lowered their spears and sneered as we got off the boat. The elf raised hi hand and they relaxed.

"Captain Arethi, Its a pleasure to see you once again." The elf said bowing.

"Felen Dres, the pleasure is all mine." Gals bowed low.

"I do not see your ship out in the sea, what happened?"

"Unfortunately, we were attacked by a Kraken, the beast took down our ship as well as many good men."

"And how is my betrothed, Young Miss Talsi?" Felen asked one eyebrow perked.

"She perished in the attack. She died protecting Roark here from the jaws of the creature." Gals replied putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What! She died protecting this filth!" He snapped, now appearing to stand tall enough to look straight into my eyes.

"It was a brave act, she will be remembered Felen. I understand your grief, but there is no need blaming Roark." Gals replied shocked.

"Not his fault, if he wasn't such a fool, she would still be here. Do you know how much that marriage would have gained my family." Felen yelled jabbing a finger at Gals.

"I understand..." Gals stuttered

"No you don't, this marriage would have given my family enough slaves to level mountains!" Felen yelled pacing back and forth.

I gripped my fists and stood up tall, "he never loved her, He was just using her." I thought. The Thought ravaged my grief stricken heart and angered me to the core.

"You never loved her, you were using her to advance your families position. You don't deserve to be called a man." I spit clenching my teeth.

"What was the churl" he replied turning around.

"You heard me, you didn't deserve her love. Hell you didn't deserve to look at her, your just a snake." I yelled towering over him.

The man backhanded me with strength, not expected of someone so small. Turning my head back I smashed my head down on his , causing him to fall and blood trickled down his head. I wiped the strand of blood hanging from my mouth and lumbered towards him. He yelled to his guards and they charged me with their spears. I let out a roar and charged at them. Throwing one of the dock and into the waves. The other one jabbed at me with the spear, but I caught it with one hand and tore it out of his hand. I brought the wooden shaft down hard across his face, knocking him out cold.

Turning back to Felen, he shot out a bolt of magic into the sky, no doubt calling for the guards. I walked towards the man as he shot bolts of ice at me. They were flying past my head, and I even managed to swat some away with my hands. He fired another one hitting me in the shoulder, I felt the cold chill pierce my skin and wedge itself into the plate. I let out a grunt and continued walking. He sent lose lightning shocking me in my place. I felt my heart stop then jolt, as electrocuted my entire body. He stopped and started to laugh. I tried to get back to my feet, but I stayed on my knees in pain. He walked over to me grinning and thrust out his fist towards me.

"You see that symbol." He yelled pointing to a ring.

"This is the seal of House Dres, and I'm going to make sure you never forget where you belong in the world." he sneered as he heated the ring up to a orange glow with a spell.

He grabbed my head and pulled back my hair, he jabbed the ring into my forehead. I felt the hot poker burn into my skin. I let out a yell of pain, as the ring seared my flesh. I opened my eyes in pain and saw the Crew of the Elf-Skerring staring in horror, as the man branded my flesh with his sign.

It felt as though when the ring seared my flesh, that this memory was burned into my brain. The moment lasted for only a few minutes, until the pain became to much, and I fell back, smashing my head on the dock. All I could see was black.

"Your mine now, churl!" Felen roared in anger.

I felt my body being ripped up and cold irons slapped on my wrist and neck. Then I felt my body drop and again I felt my head smash against the wet wood. I felt someone kick my head and a crunch and more pain erupted from my head. That was the last thing I remembered before fading away into memories.

Short chapter I know, but a lot happened. What will happen next? Will Roark become a slave, will he see the city of Necrom, will he get over his grief? I don't know yet, but as soon as my brain thinks of an idea I will post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I felt drops of water fall on my arm. At first it was slow like the trickling of a rain drop, but the water droplets became faster and more noticeable. I opened my eyes, and feelings of pain shot up through my arm. Still groggy I sat up and looked over at my shoulder, my shirt was stained with blood and dirt. A rag was crudely wrapped around my shoulder, like a makeshift bandage.. My head was thumping and I was in great deal of pain. It felt like I cracked opened my skull on something. Every time the cart's wheel would roll I would hear the noise echo within my head. I put up my hand to touch my forehead and felt a burn mark, It was still tender and sore. I reared my hand back and let out a hiss of pain. That is when I remembered what happened, but that didn't help me find out where I was. I remembered angering Felen, and then him burning his ring into my skull, but after that I remember nothing. Rubbing my eyes with closed fists, things came a little clearer. I scratched my face, and felt thick stubble growing quickly on my green dry face.

I was in cage, but the cage was moving along the road. The bars were thick, and coated with rust. There were holes letting rain fall through the roof. I heard the sound of horses trotting along the ground. There hoofs trotting on the muddy road, the slapping of wet mud, echoed throughout my head like a trumpet. I looked forward and saw a an armoured guard driving the cart. From what I could tell, he was grey skinned elven man, with golden armour and a red plume trailing down onto his armoured shoulder. He was sitting quietly every now and then he would move the rains and straighten the horses back onto the road. Outside was wet and raining. The grass was dark and muddy, large weird trees stood up out of the ground. The air was filled with a thick cloud of fog, making it hard to see the landscape. I was in a foreign land, that's all I could guess. Weird noises of animals could be heard in the outlying forests.

"This is Morrowind?" I thought, "this land is weirder than I could ever guess".

"But what am I doing in this cage?" I thought.

Then I remembered Felon's voice "Your mine now.", "What does that make me. A slave? A prisoner." The first was more likely, considering the state of this place.

"Slavery. Despicable, give me an honourable death, die fighting, but not being used as free labour. In my land slavery wasn't a problem to orcs, maybe to the hobbits who dwelt in the Shire, but not us."

I tried to shake such thoughts out of my head "This isn't home, this is a whole 'nother land."

"Where are we going?" I asked the driver.

"Your new home." he replied gruffly.

"Where is that?" I replied.

"Tear."

"What's Tear?" I asked inquisitively.

The carriage driver either didn't hear me or he wasn't going to answer.

I for one wasn't going to take any unneeded risks , I felt tired. My body was riddled in pain, and my head throbbed from the burn and the concussion I must have received while being incarcerated. I figured rest was best for me. So I laid back down on the straw inside the cage and fell back asleep.

When I was asleep I heard voices talking around me. My eyes were too tired to open, so I just listened intently.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has an infection."

"An infection? An Infection From what?"

"The wound in his shoulder, It wasn't cared for properly and now infection has set in."

"Damn it. See to it that its treated, a slave with one arm is of no use to us."

"I will do my best sir."

"Take him to see Faida, she'll know what to do."

After that I felt my body being thrown onto the ground and dragged in the dirt and sand. I felt rocks bounce up onto my skin, and I felt my skull smash against rocks and pebbles. I felt a massive rock smash against the back of my skull, and I felt like I was about to vomit, my head throbbed and I fell back into unconsciousness.

I felt myself coming back to my senses, and I felt I was lying on something soft, Like a bed almost. I felt someone put a cold cloth on my head, that was when I felt it. The burning fever and my shoulder felt like It was being burned by a hot iron. My eyes shot open and I grabbed the arm, with the cloth.

I looked at the person with the cloth. She was just as startled as I was, she was an elderly lady, with grey hair,and crows feet by her eyes. She had wrinkles all over her face. Her mouth was wrinkled from smiles or scowls, I couldn't tell. Her wide eyes soon faded into a calm passive, caring look. I loosened my tight grip and relaxed. She gently lowered my arm to my side and wiped the sweat off my brow with the cold cloth. Despite the current circumstance, she seemed not to care, so I relaxed and Looked down at my body. My shirt was no longer on my chest, instead I was bare-chested. My skin was green, and hot, beads of sweat clung to my body. A bandage was carefully wrapped around my shoulder. A blanket covered my lower body.

"Who..." I asked

"Shhhhh, you will need all your strength for the infection. Sleep child." the woman smiled. My breathing was heavy and my body was hot and sweaty. I lowered my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes. I went out like a light. For the first time in a long while, I felt calm and passive. I slept peacefully, no worries of the recurring nightmares of the attack, or the dreams about running through the forest escaping my brother and his followers. I slept like a baby being cradled by its mother in the cold of night.

I had no idea how long I was asleep, but when I awoke the woman was still there tending to my wounds.

"Don't move too much child, you need your rest." the woman smiled.

I let out a puff of air and relaxed.

"Who are you." I asked through dry lips.

"My name is Faida. The children call me Faida the Old, as a joke. I'm a slave, just like you." she replied.

"Slave? Then Felon really did steal my freedom." I replied my heart sinking.

"Don't fret child, there are more important things to worry about."

"What about my liberty, and my freedom?" I asked irritated

"Believe me, when you get to be my age you will realize the real problems we all face." she chuckled.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Tear; a slave labour camp."

My heart sank even further into my chest.

The door opened with a loud thud and an elven guard walked in.

He had the same bland expression as he asked "Is he fit to work?"

"He is, but he should rest a little more." Faida replied.

"Good enough." He shrugged.

He grabbed me by the metal collar that was fashioned around my neck and dragged me outside the door. The light was blinding, I shielded my eyes from the light. When everything came into focus I realized I was standing at the top of a hill overlooking a massive mine.

Their was a massive hole in the ground, people were pushing mine carts and picking their way at the rocks. The dirt was sandy and dry. The camp was as large as the eye can see. Elves were whipping humans, orcs, and these cat creatures and even these odd lizard men. All these creatures had collars and Irons adorning their bodies. I listened closely and could even hear the slaves chanting a song. Their voices were as loud as any pickaxe, or struggle of a man pushing a mine cart. "We stand together as kin." They sang.

"Never shall we falter, Never shall we abandon our kin."

"You will always be a slave."

"Keep your head high, keep your wits."

"They try to keep us down."

"But we will stand together!"

"You will always be a slave"

"But we slaves, will stand Strong!"

"They'll try to keep you down!"

"Stay Strong! Stay Strong!"

"Freedom is here!" They sang proudly.

"Welcome Home." The guard grinned, he smashed me in the back with the wood shaft of his spear.

I fell tumbling down the hill crashing into rocks and into the mine. I felt two people pick me up by the shoulders and dust me off. On my right was a lizard man, and on the right was a human. They handed me a pick and patted me on the back.

"Brother, stay strong." They replied as they continued on their way.

I stood up high and swung my pick down low breaking the rock in front of me. Again and Again.

Lifting heavy rocks into carts and pushing them up a hill. My shoulder stung with pain, as the infection caused pain to fill my body, I fell down to one knee and yelled in pain. The cart slowly pushed me back down the hill. My feet desperately trying to find a hold in the ground. I tried to push my hardest and push it back up the hill. Right when the cart would have crushed me I felt it go forwards and someone lift me up off my knees. The cart was pushed ahead by a cat creature, underneath its thick fur were large muscles, its tail flopped up and down as in frustration. The thing that picked me up was a young Orc man he lifted me up to my feet and pushed a water flask to my lips, and let me take a drink. I grabbed the flask thankfully and examined the young Orc, he had a thick black beard and his hair was cleanly shaved off his head. I drank the water with large gulps. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and handed the flask back to the Orc. I thanked the man and started mining again.

The day dragged on for what felt like forever. The sun burned my skin, and sweat covered my body. When the sun finally set, I heard the slavers send out a massive horn. The slaves stopped and started walking up and out of the mine. I threw away my pick and wiped the sweat off my brow. I walked up the hill rubbing my exhausted muscles. We were marched into a wooden building where we lined up for food and given a dirty wooden bowl. The slaves behind the wood counter poured us a bowl of slop and we sat down at wood tables and ate. The room was large and long, it smelt of sweat. It was faintly lit with just one makeshift chandelier. I looked around for a secluded spot in the mess hall, and found myself a dark corner in the back.

I sat down on a wooden table, the stool was wobbly and poorly maintained. The corner was dark and lonely, I sat there playing with my food until I took a spoonful of the slop and put it in my mouth. It tasted like dirt and grime. I swallowed the food and barely managed to keep it down. I shoved away the food to my right and sat at the table rubbing my stubble and ruffling around my hair when I heard the stools in front of me being pulled out and two people sitting down, as they clunked down their wood bowls. I looked up and saw a male lizard man and a female cat creature sit down in front of me.

"Good day Brother." the lizard replied with a toothy grin.

"Your new here ain't ya?" the cat asked.

I grunted in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." she replied

"A piece of advice brother, get what friends you can. Slavery ain't no picnic." the lizard said.

"Brother? I'm not your brother. Hell I don't even know what the hell you two are, all I can tell is your an overgrown iguana, and an oversized house cat." I sneered.

The cat hissed, and the lizard put a hand up to silence her.

"I can tell you're not from around here, so let me explain. I'm an Argonian not an, Iguana, and she is a Khajiit, not, a house cat." he replied calmly.

"And why should I care? Your nothing to me."

"Nothing? Are we not the same, we share the same Irons, we both bleed red don't we? Tell us, how are we not brothers? We are both slaves. Tell me What makes family?" he asked

"Blood, blood makes family. Race makes family." I replied

"And what of adoption? As for blood it doesn't matter whether its fur or scales, we all bleed red. We are family, whether you accept that or not, is your choice."

"All I want is to be left alone." I sighed.

"Very well we will no longer pester you with questions, but we will remain here, this is as much our table as yours." The Khajiit replied.

"Fine." I replied

We sat in silence for a while as they ate their food and I played with mine.

"You going to eat that?" The Khajiit asked.

"Go ahead."I replied pushing it towards her.

"So what's your name?" The Khajiit asked between mouthfuls.

"Roark Thar."

"I go by Abhuki, and this is Cat-Face." she gestured towards herself and the lizard.

"Cat-face?" I asked

"Its a long story." He sighed.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

So I told them, from my beginning to my escape, and to my grief, even the events leading up to this very moment. They seemed to listen intently, as though they really cared, they even asked questions about my life. They truly seemed interested. They told me about themselves as well, Like how Abhuki was sold into slavery as a child so her parents could feed themselves, and how Cat-Face was born into slavery. It seemed as though we were a family, an odd family, but a family nonetheless.

The guards sounded the bell to move on, and we left the mess talking and laughing, having a good old time.

"Hey We want you to meet someone. He helped us when we felt down and depressed" Abhuki said gesturing us to follow her. We turned from the line and hid behind some buildings. She led us into the shadows and away from the shouts and torches, until we got to the only stone building in the entire camp. It was a church of some sort. She opened the doors and a warm light exited the building. The floor had a red rug leading to an altar. Wood benches were on the left and right of the rug. In front of the altar was someone bent over praying I guessed. She led us in and closed the door behind us.

The room was bright and adorned with many candles,there were stained glass windows, the thing that caught my attention the most, was a beautifully stained glass window. The window was large and portrayed a large man, in a robe. He had a beard and long flowing hair, his hair was outstretched and formed a circle around his head like a sun. In his left hand he was holding a drop of water, and in his right was a horn goblet. The man was elegant, yet he seemed passive and calming, like a father watching his child. Below his portrait was the name "Stendarr".

"Who's 'Stendarr'?" I asked Abhuki.

"You'll find out." she grinned with a big cat grin.

"Father, you have a visitor." Abhuki said.

The man praying at the altar stood up, he had a long flowing green robe, and an amulet of a horn goblet hanging around his neck. He was an older human, he had crows feet, and wrinkles adorning his hands and face. His eyes were ice blue, and his hair was thinning. He had a calm passive look about him.

"Father."Abhuki and Cat-Face bowed low in front of the man.

The man walked towards me and outstretched his hand for a hand shake.

"Father Louis Stentor, priest of Stendarr." the man replied as I shook his hand.

"Stendarr? You mean that guy on the window pane?" I asked

"Yes, Stendarr. He is one of the nine divines. He is our god of Mercy. Sworn to protect the innocent and favour the strong." the man replied with a smile.

"Have you come to join the faith?" he asked.

"The faith!" I laughed. "The only thing I believe in, is when you die you go in the ground, their ain't no saviour!"

I looked over at Abhuki and Cat-Face, they gave me a dirty look. I looked back at the man, he was still as calm and passive as he was the moment I walked in.

"You seem troubled my child, I understand what you go through my child." the man said outstretching his hand towards my face.

I brushed away his hand and yelled "You don't know a bloody damn thing about me, don't even try to understand me. Shove your faith where the sun don't shine old man!"

I stormed down the hall and swung open the door, with a loud bang. My face was flushed and red, the cool night air was comforting against my hot angry face. I walked to the side of the building and plopped down onto the dry dirt. I felt my eyes sting, and my memories flashed back to those past years, My mother's death. My Betrayal. Talsi's death. I felt the hot tears pour down onto my face and down onto my stubbly chin. The taste of salty tears made me sadder, reminding me of the open sea and that awful monster.

"Roark?" I heard a voice call into the night.

I desperately wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, and replied "I'm over here."

Abhuki and Cat-Face ran over and sat down beside me.

"What's the matter with you? Louis did nothing to you? He was just trying to help." Cat-Face scolded.

"Don't act all high and mighty Cat, hell you flipped out more than him. Did I remember correctly or was it you flipping tables and calling him an old religious fool?" Abhuki grinned mischievously.

"Shut up." Cat snapped.

"What's the matter Roark, come on you can tell us were friends." Cat smiled.

"Friends? Hell we just met like three hours ago!" I replied.

"Then let us be friends." Abhuki replied as she dusted off her rag trousers.

She outstretched me her clawed hand and I put my hand in hers, she lifted me up to my feet and put her arm around me and said "Roark, lets try this again, just get what you need off your chest. We will wait outside for you."

Cat opened the door for me and Abhuki gave me a small shove inside.

The man was still waiting there for me, as calm and passive as ever. He was not angry or saddened by my actions. He extended his hand and gestured for me to sit down. I sat down on the bench, and he sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"It's not your fault child, come tell me your tale." he replied.

So I did, I spilled my guts and cried like a child, I'm not proud of that, but that was probably the changing moment of my life. I became a man, not a snivelling child constantly on the run. He understand despite what I believed.

"Here child." he replied taking of his pendent, and opening my large green hand and putting it in.

"Let this guide and protect you." he smiled.

I moved the pendent around in my fingers, for minutes, while hot tears poured down my face and I sat playing with that pendent.

When I left that chapel I kept finding myself there every night for three years. Every night I found myself praying and being tutored by Louis. He taught me the ways of this land, their gods, their customs, their beliefs. I found comfort in meditation and prayer, When I was there, I was calm and passive. I chose my faith: The faith of Stendarr. The way of Virtue and Mercy. Louis became like my mentor, I was his pupil, and he was my teacher.

When I wasn't with Louis, I was with Abhuki, and Cat, we worked hard. We were a mischievous trio, as Abhuki was the fastest of the three and by far the most nimble. She would cause mischief while I would get everyone's attention by inciting a speech of freedom amongst the slaves, this would cause the slavers to try to calm down the growing crowd, It would usually involve a few whippings, more than one for myself. Cat would usually go around and cause distractions to disturb work, like faulty mine carts or missing picks. We were the chaos of their order, the hope of the people. The main slaver had a bone to pick with us especially with me. His name was Adril Uleni, I guess he thought he could rise in the ranks if he pushed me harder, due to my "conflict" with his boss Felen.

Slavery wasn't close to the fun we had while causing mischief amongst the camp. We worked hard, mining and picking away at the ground, and of course there would be the rumour. That was the most terrifying, It wasn't long before I heard whispers of this terrifying rumour. There was a necromancer, all the guards knew about him, but yet they did nothing. They even encouraged the rumours, and the slavers did odd things when one of us would drop dead. They would drag us away, never to be heard from again. Some of the deceased friends and family, would often say they found the dead walking again, like a shadow in the mist. They were there standing, but something was different, about them. They would stand in the mist in the morning or late at night and watch, but never approach. Then they would disappear into the mist never heard or seen again. This was the work of a necromancer by the name of Taros Romari . He would use our bodies to fuel his powers, and as experiments. It was utterly terrifying.

Those long years taught me many things, I took solace and purpose in my faith, I found comfort in my friends and my new family. My fellow slaves, became like family, whenever we struggled with our duties, one of us would step up and help, whether that be with mining or with being at the receiving end of the whip. Louis became my mentor, Abhuki became my sister, Cat became my brother, Faida took me under her wing and treated me like her child. She was the first one to invite me into her home, after she came to visit Abhuki, and saw me sleeping in Abhuki's makeshift closet bedroom. Since my mother died it was nice for once, someone to look after you again. We were so vastly different, yet so similar. We were separated by race, yet united by oppression. I worked hard in the mines and harder at home, I felt like I had something to prove. Every chore that needed to be done, I finished it without any grumbling or even being asked to.

Those long years taught me more and changed me more than clay shaped by the wind. I entered the labour camp different than I came out. I entered full of hatred and anger, torn by depression and beaten by my fear. Of course not every thing I learned in slavery was good, every passing day I would hate elves even more than the last. I hated the Dunmer with a fiery passion, the worst of all the elves I met were the Altmer who came and bought slaves for their labour. They acted all high and mighty, If you ask me they were just Bigots.

It wasn't long before the slaves grew even more tired and angered by the treatment of the slavers to them. They grew restless under the slaver lord's tyranny, grew terrified of Taros, and we were at the centre of the storm when this all came down around us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Interesting chapter ahead of us, hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment, review, or just MSG me.)

"You done yet?" Cat asked.

My heart felt like it skipped a beat, my hand jumped and broke the lock pick in my hand. It snapped in two and fell out of the lock.

"This would be much easier if you stopped asking every bloody second, oh and step up a bit." I snapped.

"Hold the torch up, I can barely see the lock."

Cat leaned over my figure, and the fire illuminated the lock and door.

"Now be quiet, this is my last pick."

I pushed the lock pick into the brass keyhole. I felt the tumblers move around as I tried to push them up and into their slot. I tapped them up and they locked in place, one by one.

The door opened with an audible click and I slowly stood up and removed my pick from the lock. The door opened with a long whine, as the hinges squeaked. We walked into the building and Cat's torch illuminated the dark room. I poked my head out the door and looked left to right looking for any sign of guards. I saw nothing, but the endless dark of night.

I closed the door with another whine, and looked around the room. The room was a small box. It was made of wood and planks. Along the walls were tall bookshelves littered with files, folders, and books. An ornate desk stood in the middle of the room, with an old chair sitting behind it. On the desk's wood surface letters, files, and books were littered all along it surface. An ink bottle and a quill stood facing the door. The room lacked a lot of furniture besides the desk and chair. The room lacked any sort of window, not that their was much of a view besides the mine and the camp. Maybe it was better that it was sealed off from the camp.

"It could be anywhere!" Cat hissed.

"Try the shelves, I'm going to check the desk." I replied in a low voice.

Cat let out a grunt in reply, and we started searching the dimly lit room.

I walked over to the desk and started searching through letters, files, and books. Looking for anything with the seal of house Dres.

"If only Abhuki was here, she has a knack for finding things." Cat sighed.

"You know as well as I that she has Blood Lung. She needs all the strength and rest she can get."

"Still..." he sighed.

I continued searching on the desk and pulled out a heavy red book. _The Lusty Argonian Maid. _I stared at the book with a look absolute horror.

"I don't even want to know." I face palmed and set it back down on the desk.

I sat down on the chair and cracked my fingers and started going through drawers. The first drawer had only useless letters. When I checked the second drawer there it was.

It was sitting on the top of the pile. The envelope was made of yellow parchment. On the cover was written in thick black ink was _Adril._ On the other side emblazoned in thick red wax was the seal of House Dres. My head went up and touched the burn mark in my forehead. It left a crude scar on my forehead, but my hair was slowly covering it.

"Found it." I hissed in Cat's Direction.

"Oh thank the divines!" he hissed almost tripping over a pile of books.

"Let's get out of here." I replied moving towards the door.

"Hey is that _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ ?" Cat asked pointing to the book on the desk.

"Just Shut up." I sighed.

I rested my hand on the doorknob. I heard voices and put my ear to the door. Voices were yelling outside.

"Someone's coming throw me the chair." I whispered to Cat.

Cat tossed me the chair. I caught it and put it under the doorknob, in one smooth elegant motion. Shorty after it started to turn and I stumbled back in fright.

"Unlock the door slave! We won't hurt you." a voice yelled banging on the door.

"Yeah we won't hurt ya." another voice jeered.

"Look for an exit." I hissed at Cat.

Cat stood there stunned and terrified, his yellow eyes almost looked like they ate his black pupils. He nodded and started looking for an escape route. It wasn't long before he found one.

"Look up." He said pointing to a hatch on the ceiling.

"I can't reach." he complained jumping trying to get at the roof.

"Here take this." I said holding out the letter.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"There isn't enough time." I hissed, shoving the letter in his front pocket.

I bent down and put my hands together to form a platform. He put his foot in his hands, and I pushed him up towards the hatch. He opened the hatch and pushed his way up and out. His long scaly tail was the last thing to disappear along with the torch.

"Put it out." I hissed.

That's when the light disappeared. Only the faint glow of moonlight allowed me to see.

"Come one." Cat's voice whispered in the dark, and I could barely see him extend a hand towards me.

"There isn't time, get out of here, deliver the letter to the people!"

"They'll kill you!"

"Let me die, I die knowing I have saved many lives."

Cat looked at me tearfully, he shut his eyes and disappeared from the hatch.

"Open the door slave!" a voice yelled.

"Sod it, break it down!"

I slid over the desk and hid behind it. The door exploded into splinters, and guards poured in. I stood up and flipped the desk onto the incoming guards. The Dunmer's eyes opened wide as a table came their way followed by a massive Orc. The desk knocked them over and pinned them to the floor.

I leaped through the door and landed with a roll. I stood up and all the guards had their spears trained on me.

"Stop! Or we'll give you the beating of your life." a guard commanded.

All around guards with spears and torches, they surrounded me like hunters circling their prey.

"F*** it." I sighed

I took in a deep breath of cool night air and made my attack.

I slammed my hand onto a spear and yanked it out of the guards grip. I spun around in a circle hitting all the guards in the head with the wooden shaft, knocking them all to the ground.

More guards charged my way, unsheathing their swords. I ducked tripping one guard causing him to rip a sword out of another guard's hand. The guard looked up in horror as I ran towards him. He flinched and panicked and started to run. I grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed his skull into another guard's. Their heads collided with a sickening crunch.

"Halt!" A guard yelled from behind me.

He ran at me and stuck out my arm and jumped to the side.

He ran straight into my arm, falling and smashing his head on the dirt.

The horn blew in the distance and more guards charged in my direction. I stuck out my fist straight into the nose of an attacking elf. His head bounced back sending his helmet fly off his head and hitting another guard. He grabbed at his bleeding nose. I slammed my head into his head, causing him to collapse.

'Bring it, you elvish prats!" I jeered.

Dark elf guards burst out of the darkness in numbers.

"Is that all you got?" I laughed.

The guards parted and raised their spears in respect. Emerging from the darkness was a tall lanky figure cloaked in a robe. It's black hood shrouded it's face in darkness. Stamped on it's chest was a red skull and skeletal arms clawing up towards it's face. It raised up its dark grey decrepit hand and shot out a plume of green at me.

The plume sent me flying back into the night. My body collided with a shed demolishing it beneath my weight. My back ached because of the impact. I stumbled out of the wreckage and dusted myself off.

When the dust cleared they're were even more guards than before, all of them had their spears trained on me.

"F***!" I sighed raising my hands up.

"Who were you working with!" yelled Adril.

The large dunmer was more pathetic than scary. He was an obese gentlemen, his face was fat and pudgy, it reminded me more of a child than a Slaver Overlord. His hair was lacking, he had a black Mohawk on the top of his fat head.

"I said 'Who are you working with?!'" he yelled bringing his fat,ugly, grey face next to mine.

I looked straight into his cold red eyes.

"None I always work alone, I always do. Now get your fat ugly face out of mine." I sneered.

He brought down his face and slapped me.

"If it wasn't for these bindings you'd be a dead man." I sneered again.

"Unlikely you worked alone. What about that Cat girl, no she is too sick. Maybe that lizard, no,no,no he would to be to cowardly." he muttered to himself.

"Very well, I have the prefect punishment for you. Let's get you better acquainted with your friend Taros." he smiled revealing yellow and broken teeth.

"No." a familiar voice replied.

I looked over and saw Felen sitting in the corner shrouded in darkness, only barely being illuminated by the candle.

"Let him 'entertain' the people." Felen smiled.

"Very well take him home, his training starts tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the pit." Adril smiled.

The guards cut my binds and dragged me towards the door.

"Oh by the way Adril, don't leave your porn on the desk next time, its very unprofessional." I smiled with a toothy Orc grin.

Adril's entire face flushed with embarrassment and the guards dragged me out into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The chapel doors burst open, the guards blundered in dragging me by the arms down to the altar. My head hung down, so all I could see was the the thick red rug, they were dragging me over.

The guards threw me forward, I threw out my hands in front of me to break my fall. My palms hit the rug and the cobblestone underneath. My elbows bent and absorbed the impact. My knees hurt due to the collision of being thrown forward, and my back was a little sore from demolishing that shed.

"He's all your father." a guard grunted.

"Thank you for bringing him to me my child." Louis's voice echoed within the stone chapel.

"You may leave, and may Stendarr bless you." he continued.

My head hung low in shame, my long brown hair hid my face from my mentor.

One of the guards kicked me in the stomach with his full force, I grunted in pain and fell onto the floor, my chin smashing against the stone.

The guards walked away their footsteps echoing in the room. When they reached the doors they slammed them shut, letting out a cold wave of air, and a loud thud.

"That was against everything I taught you, Roark." Louis said to break the silence.

"It had to be done, the people have to know."

"Stealing is a cardinal sin, I thought you knew better."

"I do, but sometimes you must do evil to achieve a greater good."

"Was there no other way?"

"No, you and I both know that."

"Why risk your life for this?"

"Why risk my life?" I laughed

"My life is a small price to pay for everyone's freedom, I would gladly die knowing that the elves finally get what they deserve." I continued

"I understand your hatred for them, but hatred is what blinds us."

"No, hatred is what keeps us going."

"Hatred is the way of evil."

"If that is evil, so be it. I will pay the price when it comes."

"I understand your reasons, but it is not I who needs to understand."

he replied.

"I sent out to find mercy for us, mercy that these brutes refuse to give us."

"I hope hope he is as understanding."

"Did he deliver it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is chilling news." Louis responded helping me rise to my feet.

Louis helped me walk over to the table by the altar and sit down.

"Let me get you something to drink, and you can read what the letter has to offer us." he replied disappearing behind some curtains.

He returned a few short minutes later with a goblet of wine, and the letter, already open.

I extended my hand and took the letter, Louis gently put the silver goblet on the wooden table.

I picked up the goblet and took a long gulp of wine. The wine was a strong red wine. I recognized the brand that of _Surille Brother's wine. _I opened the letter and took out the yellow parchment.

_Dear Adril,_

_Everything has gone to plan, we have all the slaves we need. The necromancer is paying us a hefty sum of gold for each slave we give him. He has given us a unique opportunity, he wants live slaves this time. So far everything has gone to plan. Keep an eye on that pesky Orc; Roark and his lot. We can't risk him screwing this up. Keep the slaves under control, and Roark in line, and you'll be paid handsomely for your loyalty to House Dres. Taros will give us more gold for the next lot. As for Roark, if he steps out of line, don't be afraid to take extreme retribution. I should be visiting soon, to check on the progress._

_Felen of House Dres_

"Extreme Retribution." My hands shook, and my palms became cold and clammy. My heart stopped and my eyes were glued to the paper, open in horror.

I stood up and threw the letter on the table.

"What's the matter?!" Louis asked scared.

"Lock all the doors, don't let anyone in. Find a safe place to hide. I replied striding towards the door.

I grabbed a cloak from a rack and fastened it around my neck. I through the doors open, and walked out in the cold night, wind billowing my cloak around me.

"Be safe." Louis yelled from the door.

I turned and gave him a brisk nod, and disappeared into the dark of night.

I pounded on the door of a shack, with my fist. Inside I heard scurrying.

"Open the bloody door Cat." I hissed.

The door clicked and Cat's large, Yellow, Lizard eye stared out at me. It moved left and right.

"It's just me." I replied.

He opened the door revealing his blue cloak and terrified face.

"Come in. " he replied, extending a hand inwards.

"Time is of the essence, Abhuki and Faida are in trouble, I need your help."

He nodded and exited his shack, quietly closing the door behind him. We ran into the darkness heading home.

We approached the house masked in darkness, with terror evident on our faces. The wood shed was quiet, the only thing illuminating inside was a candle by the window. It created a visible yellow light from the window.

"I grabbed a shovel and nodded for Cat to do the same. He nodded in reply and picked up a pick lying around.

Cat stood to my left, pick at the ready.

I nodded my head, and kicked in the door. I heard the lock break and the door fly open, smashing against the wall.

We charged in ready for combat.

Faida and Abhuki's eyes opened in horror and shock. My heart stopped beating and I let out an audible sigh of relief. We relaxed lour arms and dropped our weapons on the floor. I fell to my knees and looked at the two of them.

"What in the name of...!" Faida yelled just as confused as we were.

"We thought you were in trouble." I stammered rising to my feet, and at a complete lack of words.

"Why would you think that?"

"It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"Barricade the door, just in case I told Cat.

"Your going to have to fix that you know." Faida sighed.

"Did you hear...?"

"The whole camp heard when you demolished the tool shed."

"Yeah about that..."

"I don't even want to know." she replied throwing her hands up.

"Keep Abhuki comfortable while I whip up another elixer for her." Faida replied leaving the room.

I pulled up a chair beside her bed and held Abhuki's hand in mine. She weakly moved her head towards me, her eyes looked like she was in pain. Her nose looked dry, and her fur was drenched in sweat.

"You'll get better I promise. Just keep fighting." I smiled

"I promise."

Her eyes seemed to relax and they closed. Her soft breathing told me she fell asleep.

I gently put her hand down, and smiled.

It warmed my heart looking down at her in bed.

A loud crash of glass breaking and a scream brought me into action. I ran and grabbed the shovel. I sprinted into the room, in brought hot tears to my eyes and anger to my soul.

Faida was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and a gash in her chest. Above her were two Dunmer slave guards. Their swords dripping with blood.

They looked over at me and sneered, but it was too late I was already upon them. I roared in fury and jabbed my shovel deep into the chest of a guard. I ripped it out fuel-ed, by blood rage I smashed the Iron into his face. It made a loud crack, and the elf fell to the ground dead.

The other Dunmer was charging at me, but he fell to the ground in pain, screaming. A pickaxe covered in blood was sticking out of his leg. Cat was standing in the door horrified his arm stretched out as if frozen in time.

The man was screaming in pain and terror. He was desperately trying to remove the pickaxe, painful tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying in terror and pain. If the circumstances were different I would have let him be, but there is no turning back.

I raised my shovel and roared in fury, and charged.

"Mercy! Please I was only following orders! Please I don't want to die!" he cried in terror.

"Mercy! Did you show mercy here?! Nay, may you find mercy in Oblivion for you shall find none here!" I yelled between clenched teeth.

I thrust my shovel deep into his chest and he fell limp. I stumbled back my hands covered in blood.

I fell to my knees and held Faida's hand in mine. She looked up at me and coughed up blood. She looked up at me with eyes filled with pain, with her free hand she struggled to bring her hand to brush my cheek. When she finally did her mouth turned into a faint smile, her eyes closed and her hand fell limp.

I let out a cry and held her hand to my face, hot tears streaming down my face, I hugged her limp body to my chest.

It felt like I lost my mother for a second time.

I let out another sob, and grasped her hand tightly and cradled her head. Hot tears staining my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see tears in Cat's eyes.

"Take her... Keep her safe... Care for her." I sobbed.

Cat's hand tightened on my shoulder and he nodded wiping tears from his eyes. He let go and I heard him pick Abhuki up and walk out the door.

I turned my head back to Faida and cried. I sat there crying, until day came.

When the guards came to take me to the pit, they couldn't budge me. Until one of the guards said

"Leave him, let the man grieve."

"Call for the priest." he continued escorting the other guards out.

I sat there crying and sobbing cradling her head in my arms.

I felt another hand on my shoulder, looking back it was Louis.

He motioned for me to move away from her. I gently laid her head down and folded her arms across her chest, and stumbled back crying.

Father Louis hugged me and did his best to comfort me.

We had a funeral for her, they say the line stretched from Tear all the way Cyrodiil.

A part of me died that day. I promised myself to be strong, to become stronger. I was weak I couldn't protect anyone. My mother, Talsi, or Faida. I promised that day to bring honour and Virtue to everything I do, to everyone I meet. My soul belongs to Stendarr, but my body belonged to the people. I would do the best for this land, but I will never forget the strife the elves have brought me, never.

The very next day the guards came for me, for my training in the Pitt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The chapel doors burst open, the guards blundered in dragging me by the arms down to the altar. My head hung down, so all I could see was the the thick red rug, they were dragging me over.

The guards threw me forward, I threw out my hands in front of me to break my fall. My palms hit the rug and the cobblestone underneath. My elbows bent and absorbed the impact. My knees hurt due to the collision of being thrown forward, and my back was a little sore from demolishing that shed.

"He's all your father." a guard grunted.

"Thank you for bringing him to me my child." Louis's voice echoed within the stone chapel.

"You may leave, and may Stendarr bless you." he continued.

My head hung low in shame, my long brown hair hid my face from my mentor.

One of the guards kicked me in the stomach with his full force, I grunted in pain and fell onto the floor, my chin smashing against the stone.

The guards walked away their footsteps echoing in the room. When they reached the doors they slammed them shut, letting out a cold wave of air, and a loud thud.

"That was against everything I taught you, Roark." Louis said to break the silence.

"It had to be done, the people have to know."

"Stealing is a cardinal sin, I thought you knew better."

"I do, but sometimes you must do evil to achieve a greater good."

"Was there no other way?"

"No, you and I both know that."

"Why risk your life for this?"

"Why risk my life?" I laughed

"My life is a small price to pay for everyone's freedom, I would gladly die knowing that the elves finally get what they deserve." I continued

"I understand your hatred for them, but hatred is what blinds us."

"No, hatred is what keeps us going."

"Hatred is the way of evil."

"If that is evil, so be it. I will pay the price when it comes."

"I understand your reasons, but it is not I who needs to understand."

he replied.

"I sent out to find mercy for us, mercy that these brutes refuse to give us."

"I hope hope he is as understanding."

"Did he deliver it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is chilling news." Louis responded helping me rise to my feet.

Louis helped me walk over to the table by the altar and sit down.

"Let me get you something to drink, and you can read what the letter has to offer us." he replied disappearing behind some curtains.

He returned a few short minutes later with a goblet of wine, and the letter, already open.

I extended my hand and took the letter, Louis gently put the silver goblet on the wooden table.

I picked up the goblet and took a long gulp of wine. The wine was a strong red wine. I recognized the brand that of _Surille Brother's wine. _I opened the letter and took out the yellow parchment.

_Dear Adril,_

_Everything has gone to plan, we have all the slaves we need. The necromancer is paying us a hefty sum of gold for each slave we give him. He has given us a unique opportunity, he wants live slaves this time. So far everything has gone to plan. Keep an eye on that pesky Orc; Roark and his lot. We can't risk him screwing this up. Keep the slaves under control, and Roark in line, and you'll be paid handsomely for your loyalty to House Dres. Taros will give us more gold for the next lot. As for Roark, if he steps out of line, don't be afraid to take extreme retribution. I should be visiting soon, to check on the progress._

_Felen of House Dres_

"Extreme Retribution." My hands shook, and my palms became cold and clammy. My heart stopped and my eyes were glued to the paper, open in horror.

I stood up and threw the letter on the table.

"What's the matter?!" Louis asked scared.

"Lock all the doors, don't let anyone in. Find a safe place to hide. I replied striding towards the door.

I grabbed a cloak from a rack and fastened it around my neck. I through the doors open, and walked out in the cold night, wind billowing my cloak around me.

"Be safe." Louis yelled from the door.

I turned and gave him a brisk nod, and disappeared into the dark of night.

I pounded on the door of a shack, with my fist. Inside I heard scurrying.

"Open the bloody door Cat." I hissed.

The door clicked and Cat's large, Yellow, Lizard eye stared out at me. It moved left and right.

"It's just me." I replied.

He opened the door revealing his blue cloak and terrified face.

"Come in. " he replied, extending a hand inwards.

"Time is of the essence, Abhuki and Faida are in trouble, I need your help."

He nodded and exited his shack, quietly closing the door behind him. We ran into the darkness heading home.

We approached the house masked in darkness, with terror evident on our faces. The wood shed was quiet, the only thing illuminating inside was a candle by the window. It created a visible yellow light from the window.

"I grabbed a shovel and nodded for Cat to do the same. He nodded in reply and picked up a pick lying around.

Cat stood to my left, pick at the ready.

I nodded my head, and kicked in the door. I heard the lock break and the door fly open, smashing against the wall.

We charged in ready for combat.

Faida and Abhuki's eyes opened in horror and shock. My heart stopped beating and I let out an audible sigh of relief. We relaxed lour arms and dropped our weapons on the floor. I fell to my knees and looked at the two of them.

"What in the name of...!" Faida yelled just as confused as we were.

"We thought you were in trouble." I stammered rising to my feet, and at a complete lack of words.

"Why would you think that?"

"It doesn't matter." I sighed.

"Barricade the door, just in case I told Cat.

"Your going to have to fix that you know." Faida sighed.

"Did you hear...?"

"The whole camp heard when you demolished the tool shed."

"Yeah about that..."

"I don't even want to know." she replied throwing her hands up.

"Keep Abhuki comfortable while I whip up another elixer for her." Faida replied leaving the room.

I pulled up a chair beside her bed and held Abhuki's hand in mine. She weakly moved her head towards me, her eyes looked like she was in pain. Her nose looked dry, and her fur was drenched in sweat.

"You'll get better I promise. Just keep fighting." I smiled

"I promise."

Her eyes seemed to relax and they closed. Her soft breathing told me she fell asleep.

I gently put her hand down, and smiled.

It warmed my heart looking down at her in bed.

A loud crash of glass breaking and a scream brought me into action. I ran and grabbed the shovel. I sprinted into the room, in brought hot tears to my eyes and anger to my soul.

Faida was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, and a gash in her chest. Above her were two Dunmer slave guards. Their swords dripping with blood.

They looked over at me and sneered, but it was too late I was already upon them. I roared in fury and jabbed my shovel deep into the chest of a guard. I ripped it out fuel-ed, by blood rage I smashed the Iron into his face. It made a loud crack, and the elf fell to the ground dead.

The other Dunmer was charging at me, but he fell to the ground in pain, screaming. A pickaxe covered in blood was sticking out of his leg. Cat was standing in the door horrified his arm stretched out as if frozen in time.

The man was screaming in pain and terror. He was desperately trying to remove the pickaxe, painful tears rolling down his cheeks. He was crying in terror and pain. If the circumstances were different I would have let him be, but there is no turning back.

I raised my shovel and roared in fury, and charged.

"Mercy! Please I was only following orders! Please I don't want to die!" he cried in terror.

"Mercy! Did you show mercy here?! Nay, may you find mercy in Oblivion for you shall find none here!" I yelled between clenched teeth.

I thrust my shovel deep into his chest and he fell limp. I stumbled back my hands covered in blood.

I fell to my knees and held Faida's hand in mine. She looked up at me and coughed up blood. She looked up at me with eyes filled with pain, with her free hand she struggled to bring her hand to brush my cheek. When she finally did her mouth turned into a faint smile, her eyes closed and her hand fell limp.

I let out a cry and held her hand to my face, hot tears streaming down my face, I hugged her limp body to my chest.

It felt like I lost my mother for a second time.

I let out another sob, and grasped her hand tightly and cradled her head. Hot tears staining my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see tears in Cat's eyes.

"Take her... Keep her safe... Care for her." I sobbed.

Cat's hand tightened on my shoulder and he nodded wiping tears from his eyes. He let go and I heard him pick Abhuki up and walk out the door.

I turned my head back to Faida and cried. I sat there crying, until day came.

When the guards came to take me to the pit, they couldn't budge me. Until one of the guards said

"Leave him, let the man grieve."

"Call for the priest." he continued escorting the other guards out.

I sat there crying and sobbing cradling her head in my arms.

I felt another hand on my shoulder, looking back it was Louis.

He motioned for me to move away from her. I gently laid her head down and folded her arms across her chest, and stumbled back crying.

Father Louis hugged me and did his best to comfort me.

We had a funeral for her, they say the line stretched from Tear all the way Cyrodiil.

A part of me died that day. I promised myself to be strong, to become stronger. I was weak I couldn't protect anyone. My mother, Talsi, or Faida. I promised that day to bring honour and Virtue to everything I do, to everyone I meet. My soul belongs to Stendarr, but my body belonged to the people. I would do the best for this land, but I will never forget the strife the elves have brought me, never.

The very next day the guards came for me, for my training in the Pitt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Took me a decent bit of time to get the idea straight in my head, I believe this one of the best chapters so far. Please leave a review or message me. Thanks!)

"Never turn your back on your opponent." Borkul reminded me.

I swung my sword forward, and he brought his up to block my attack. We were locked in place, neither of us willing to give way. Both our heels dug deep in the sand.

"Try to push forward with that little reserve of strength you have." he suggested.

I clenched my teeth and strained my muscles to push forward.

I threw myself forward and forced him to loosen his guard and stop himself from falling back into the sand.

I swung my blade forward and brought it close to his neck.

"Very well done, just work on your footing a little more."

I nodded and moved my blade away from his throat and I sheathed away the blade.

"Am I ready for a battle yet?" I asked.

"I think you are."

"Anything else you feel I should learn?"

"No, well maybe..." Borkul paused and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Get mad." He said pointing at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Get mad." He replied.

"What, why?"

"I'm gonna teach you something he smirked.

"I don't understand what are you trying to teach me."

"Think of something that infuriates you."

"OK?"

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something to make me mad.

Within the dark of my thoughts faces emerged, in vivid detail. Memories flooded back into my head.

"Come on Momma's Boy, come get it." Bolg jeered.

He stood a foot taller than me holding up my stuffed crab my mother made for me.

A cruel, malicious expression was evident on his white face. His lips were curved into a horrendous smile. His brown, dirty, sharp teeth glimmered with joy.

"Jump!" he laughed.

I jumped for the toy, my childish legs not making it far off the ground. I reached it, but every time I jumped he would move it higher up. He laughed with a cruel snicker everytime I jumped.

"Well if you don't want it I'll have it." he laughed.

He grasped the toy and ripped every crab leg off with a fiendish smile.

"I didn't want it anyway." he laughed and threw it into a puddle of mud and walked away.

I clenched my fists and teeth in anger, while the memory faded away.

A scream pierced the dark. Cold raindrops dripped onto my face. A cold wind billowed around my hair. I opened my eyes and I was on a boat, waves crashed against the boat, spraying me with ocean mist.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I lolled my head and saw that familiar sea monster. It had Talsi In its monstrous grip.

"Move, damn you move!" I heard myself mumble.

"Save her!"

I tried to move, but still nothing.

My lips curled into a snarl, as anger started to bubble. Anger for my own weakness, anger for my own stupidity.

Another scream echoed through the night, and then memory faded to black.

"This marriage would have given my family enough slaves to level mountains!" a familiar voice yelled.

Out of the dark a face carried a snotty arrogant expression. The arrogance I remember, it adorned almost every face in this land. The arrogant elves, and the most arrogant of them all, Felen.

My mind exploded in rage, the anger overflowed and I saw red.

My eyes hot open and my mouth let out a vicious yell.

I was staring eye to eye with Borkul.

"You're ready.' he smiled

"Slaves and Guards, welcome to The Pitt!" Someone yelled from inside the arena.

I looked down at my body, I was wearing nothing, but a pair of sack trousers. My bare green chest. I put up a hand and touched my face, I looked at my fingers and red paint stained them.

I remember Borkul applying the paint over my face, he drew two long spikes crossing my eye like a scar.

I stared out from the the wooden bars of my holding pen and saw a human man fidgeting across the arena in another pen.

"We have got a great spectacle for you today." the disembodied voice roared above the cheering crowd.

"Today we are bringing you a crowd favourite Fidgety Von Slaughter!"

The crowd roared with excitement. The man screamed and jumped onto the pen entrance and gnashed his teeth at me.

"The challenger is a local, he goes by the name Roark Thar!"

The crowd cheered again.

"Will your champion prevail, or will the challenger live to see another day? Who am I kidding, fidgety always wins!" The voice yelled.

The crowd roared with laughter.

"The rules are a fight to the death, with their bare hands! Get ready! Fight!"

The wooden gates closing us within our pens slowly lifted up.

I walked out of the pen and onto the warm arena sand. The sun was almost blinding. I put a hand to my forehead in an attempt to block the sun from getting into my eyes. Looking around, the arena was made of wood. The crowd sat on wooden benches that circled around the inner arena.

Inside the arena were eight stone pillars running vertical from one pen to the other.

I looked at the man, he was still in his pen, but he was in the fettle position rolling back and forth.

I took a couple steps towards him, and he jumped on me. He was howling and gnashing his teeth like a wild animal.

He was clawing and biting at my skin. I struggled to get a hold of him. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and held him out in front of me.

He desperately tried to squirm out of my grip, to no avail. He looked like a normal man. Black hair, green eyes. Behind his eyes there was nothing, nothing human left, all he had left was the will to survive.

I felt hot blood trickle roll down my face a drip off my chin, into the sand.

I touched my face and felt a deep scratch run through my lip.

I felt pain jolt in my arm and my attention snapped back to the man. He was biting deep into my flesh, my blood dripping through his beard. His eyes showed a feral nature, and he bit harder.

I yelled in pain and swatted at him with my arm, I threw my arm around flailing his body around.

After a few minutes of flailing around my arm along with his body. I smashed my arm off a pillar, a large rock cracked and fell to the ground. I looked at the man who was not dazed at all.

I picked up the rock and with ferocious force brought it down on the man's head. He loosened his bite after the first hot. I brought the rock down again and again, with every hit he loosened his bite.

When the final smash hit him, he fell to the sand limp.

I stumbled back and threw the rock aside, panting and grasping at my arm. Blood poured through my fingers and into the sand.

I looked back at the man, he was no longer where he lay, he was perched on top of a pillar like an animal. He snarled then jumped off at me.

"Remember be angry!" I thought to myself.

The man jumped straight at me, I shot out my arm and grabbed his throat and threw him into the sand. He collided with the sand with a violent thump.

I walked over to the wild man, who was still gnashing his teeth and brought up my foot and brought it down in one quick motion.

"Better luck next time." I said as I spat blood onto the sand beside his body.

The crowd was silent, whether in shock or still watching intently, I couldn't tell.

"It seems... we have a winner." the announcer stumbled for words.

I raised my bloody fist in the air triumphantly, and the crowd erupted in cheers and claps.

I walked out of the arena through my pin and headed back to tell Borkul.

" You sure gave the crowd a run for its money!" Borkul laughed.

"Lets celebrate your victory !" he said dragging out a crate and kicking off the lid.

Inside the crate were a bunch of brown bottles.

"The slavers will have your head!" I gasped.

"What they don't know wont hurt them." he smiled cheekily .

He reached in and took out two bottles of ale, and uncorked them, he handed me one and held his up.

"To victory!" he said.

"To victory!" I replied, bringing up my bottle and hitting it against his.

They clinked and I brought my bottle to my lips and drank the bitter ale.

The door flew open shocking both Borkul and I. We stood still our eyes glued to the door.

Cat and Abhuki ran through the door into the large training room.

Abhuki ran over to me and wrapped her furry Khajiit arms around my neck, and hanging of my body.

"You poor dear, you had us so worried!" she said.

"I take it you know these two?" Borkul said taking another sip from his bottle and threw his bottle at the bottle, shattering it. Pieces of brown pottery fell into the sand.

"Cat." Cat replied extending his hand.

Borkul grasped it and firmly shook it. "Borkul." he replied.

"He's an Orc like you!" Cat smiled.

"Close the door and pull up a stool." Borkul said.

Abhuki stopped hugging me and licked her finger and wiped a smudge of blood off my face.

"This must be your mother!" Borkul laughed holding his hand out.

"Abhuki." she replied lightly shaking it.

"Pull up a stool and enjoy a brew." Borkul smiled.

He grabbed another bottle, as well as lighting the fire pit in the middle of the room. He settled against a wall facing the fire and us.

We sat around the fire laughing and drinking.

"So Borkul, you never told me what makes you angry?" I said taking another sip of my ale.

The whole room grew silent and hinged on my words.

Borkul sat there quietly for a few minutes until he finally replied.

"Its getting late, you should turn in Roark, you have another match tomorrow." I replied.

I stumbled to my feet and stumbled to the door.

"We should probably go to, thanks for the drinks." Cat replied.

They stumbled towards their feet and drunkenly meandered towards me and the door.

Abhuki wrapped her arms around Cat and I. In an effort to both hug and balance herself.

"Who's house is closest." Cat asked.

"Mine." Abhuki drunkenly giggled.

"I doubt we can walk much further anywhere." Cat replied.

We followed the torch lit path running around buildings and mines, until we heard whistling coming from around the corner of a large wood building.

"Shhhh." I hissed.

Cat and I dragged Abhuki into an alley and hid in the shadows.

I held my finger to my lips and looked at Cat and Abhuki. Cat's eyes were wide open and Abhuki's eyes were drifting shut and she had an impish smile on her face.

I turned to look at the road, and saw the guard whistling a tune.

I heard Cat grunt, and Abhuki start to giggle.

I turned, putting a finger to my lips. My eyes opened wide, and I had to hold back a slight chuckle.

Abhuki was giving Cat a bite on the neck. It was too weak to due damage. Cat was looking horrified, and biting his lip to avoid swearing.

"Let's move." I whispered motioning back to the road.

It wasn't long before we reached Abhuki's house. I tried to turn the door knob, but it was locked.

"Abhuki, do you have the key?" I asked.

"yesssss." She smiled.

"Where is it?"

"In my pocket."

"Can you get it out?"

"Noooo." she giggled.

"please?"

"Nooo."

"FFFFFFFF, Cat get it."

"What! You want me to stick my hands down her pants!" he hissed.

"yes, and get the key."

"Dagon's unholy knickers, no!"

"Do you want to sleep in the cold or walk a couple yards to my house?"

"Last bloody time, I go out drinking with the two of you." he mumbled.

I smiled and held out my hand for the key.

Abhuki giggled as cat dug around for the key.

"Molag's bloody bed sheets." Cat mumbled as he handed me the key.

I put the key in the log and opened the door.

Inside it was dark, we walked through, and I closed the door.

After lighting the candle, the room was illuminated by an orange glow.

The room was small, it had a double bed, a table with four chairs,and a wash basin.

Cat and I slumped Abhuki on the bed, she giggled for a little then fell asleep.

Cat lay at the foot of the straw mattress and passed out. I slumped against the wood wall and fell asleep.

Weeks passed by and grew to be the new 'champion' of The Pitt. With every victory my fame grew, the whole cap learned of me. While I was in The Pitt, Cat and Abhuki spread the revolution. We were the one step from freedom, one step from wiping scum like Felen off the face of Tamriel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry Its been so long I have been finishing all the chapters before posting them, I will post a new chapter every Wednesday until the story is over. Thank you all for being patient. Continue to favourite, follow, message me, and review!

"In the sight of our divine, grant me mercy and strength. I will stand Vigilant in the face of battle, Merciful to the innocent, and Strong in the fight. I will assure victory in his name. Praise Stendarr , our lord and father." I prayed holding my tangled fists close to my face and balancing my body on bended knee. My body facing towards a stone altar with a red cloth draped over it.

"May he care for us everyday." A voice softly finished.

I rose up from the altar, my Iron greaves scraping against the stone floor, and clanged together as they fell back into place. The leather soles of my boots absorbed the vibrations from the armour.

I turned and faced Father Louis. He stood there his pale wrinkled face pressed into a smile. He was adorned with brown robes which clashed with his old white face and hair. His robes hung low to the ground, their bottom touching the stone. Gracing the surface with his holy aura. At their cuffs they were stitched with elegant gold thread, and emblazoned with silver dots. He looked like a picture from an old holy book.

"Father! I just came to..." I stuttered pointing at the altar with my thumb.

"Pray?" he suggested raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Yeah.."

"You've been praying a lot lately."

"Just before my battles in The Pitt."

"More than that I fear, Within the last week you've been here twenty times, sometimes even for hours. You refuse to eat, and you drink yourself into a stupor every night. It is unlike you. I fear for you."

"Its nothing."I replied avoiding his gaze.

"That night still haunts you. I can see it in your eyes, they are red and puffy. Dark circles lay beneath. You walk without life, you stumble around like a dead man. When we come to visit you, we hear you crying." Louis replied worried resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped brushing off his hand and stormed towards the door.

"We all notice it, you rarely ever leave your home."

"I understand Roark, she was a mother to you. You've already lost one and now another, it must be hard."

"I held her in my arms as she died. I saw the life flicker from her eyes, and I was powerless to stop it. Whenever I close my eyes I see her face, when I breathe I hear her cries. Saying it was hard is an understatement." I replied staring at the wood doors in front of me and taking in a deep breathe.

"We know, but let us share your burden. Let us comfort you, that's what families do."

"A year ago I would have laughed in your face and walked away, I was a child then. Barely old enough to hold a sword, let alone experience what I did. Now I know your right, but I'm afraid this burden is one I must carry on my own."

"I understand."

"Now I must go, The Pitt awaits."

"Be safe, Meet us here after dark we have a plan."

I closed my eyes and turned around giving him a solemn nod and a sigh.

I turned back around and faced the door resting both my hands on their cold wooden surfaces.

"The revolution awaits." he said.

I pushed open the door and walked into the hot summer sun. Letting the blinding light enter the dark chapel.

The gate of my wood pen slowly opened, as the slaves struggled to lift it. They opened my way into The Pitt.

Opposite me in the other pen was a fairly large group of argonians, around ten or so in number. All of them with fear on their faces and their hands twitching for their weapons.

"Fight!" the announcer's loud booming voice yelled, echoing around the arena.

The argonians ran out like boars from a trap.

I stepped out of the cage, wearing only Iron greaves and boots, along with my amulet of Stendarr. I was equipped with an iron longsword and wood buckler.

I closed my eyes breathed in heavily and lit the fire that was my anger.

My eyes opened flashing with anger and strength, I heard an arrow whizz past my head and bounce off the stone wall behind me.

I swung my sword in a wide arc spinning my body. My blade swung over my shoulder and cut through a flying arrow. The arrow fell uselessly to the ground cut in two.

A yell caught my attention, I swung around to face a burly argonian bringing a mace up to my head.

I shouldered him, sending him sprawling into the hot sand.

Feeling someone behind me I stuck out my leg in a vicious kick,knocking an argonian in the stomach and to the ground.

I brought my sword up to parry a blow of another feisty argonian. Locking our blades in place, as we both struggled to gain the advantage. My anger and height bearing down on his little form struggling for survival. I threw my body at him, causing him to lose his balance and fall back, his sword flailing in his arm.

I threw my blade up in the air, catching it when the blade faced behind me, I thrust backwards making contact with a scaly body.

A grunt reached my ears as I felt blood splatter my green skin and heard a weapon fall into the sand.

Retracting my sword, letting blood squirt onto me and the sand. Hearing a short gurgle I knew I hit the right spot. He slumped to the ground and fell at my feet.

I slid the hilt in my palm and grasped it with two hands swinging it at shoulder height.

I lopped off a lizard's head sending blood shooting onto my face and a head rolling within the sand leaving a trail in the sand.

An argonian ran at me sword raised high and screaming with confidence. I easily blocked his blow with my buckler and stabbed down letting my blade travel down through his throat and into his heart.

He fell down dragging me with him.

His sword was stuck in my buckler and refused to be removed, Giving in I let go of my shield, and turned my face towards the sky as I lay in the sand, my chest heaving with exhaustion.

A large burly brute of an argonian was raising hi maul, about to bring it down upon my lying form.

I thrust out my leg and kicked out, tripping him and causing him to fall into the sand.

I jumped up and stood over top of him, one foot on his chest. I grasped the handle of my sword and brought it down with both hands, impaling the attacker into the sand.

Pulling up to free my sword, unable to budge I struggled with it tugging and pulling lifting up the corpse, but still unable to free my sword.

Too late another argonian was charging at me.

I abandoned my sword and grabbed the dagger in my boot, I threw it forward letting it fly out of my hand like a an arrow from a bow. It dived at the lizard jamming itself in one of his eyes, causing him to collapse mid run and tumble in the sand dead.

I stood on the body of the burly lizard and pulled at the sword with ally my might, veins throbbing in my thick green skin. I heard the sword chip and then it came free, with a large chip taken out of the blade. As soon as I freed the blade an arrow grazed my cheek splitting the flesh and allowing hot blood to escape the confines of my body.

More argonians charged, two attacked me at once. I brought up my sword to block an incoming strike. Much to my dismay it broke in my hands leaving my fighting with a hilt. The argonian charged at me, trying to press his advantage.

I threw my fist impacting his head with the hilt, dazing him. I grabbed him around the neck with my free hand, and brought his body in front of me. Allowing me to use him as a shield

Turning around still dragging the struggling argonian as a shield.

A blade pierced his stomach, causing him to groan with pain as his life blew from him. I looked at the killer, his eyes open with fear as he realized he didn't hit me.

I threw away my hilt and stole the bleeding lizards sword tossing him to the ground. I raised up his sword and pointed it at the killer. Stepping over the body I slashed at his throat. He grabbed at his throat feeling blood pour through it. Walking by I pushed him down and made way for the two new attackers.

They were charging a me, both wielding daggers and grinning with fury.

I stood there exhaustion evident on my body.

One stabbed forward as he charged me. I dodged around him grabbing his wrist and twisting. Creating an audible pop and crack. The argonian cried with pain and dropped and his dagger into the sand below him.

I grabbed his in both hands, flexing my muscles and letting out a furious roar. I twisted snapping his neck and letting him fall uselessly to the ground.

He fell leaving me standing there coated with sweat and blood. My chest and shoulders rapidly expanding and contracting as I tried to catch my breath.

The other dropped his dagger in horror and turned to run away.

I spit phlegm and blood into the sand and charged at the coward.

I tackled him to the ground and flipped him over in the sand. I brought my fist into his jaw breaking it. I tore him to his feet by dragging him up by his nose. I wrapped my arm around his neck and felt him shake with fear as I used him as a shield.

I felt his body jolt as three arrows penetrated his flesh in quick succession killing him.

I threw him to the side and walked towards the archer eyeing them up.

I believed all my attackers to be both argonian and male, it appears I was wrong.

There she was bow drawn her skin glistening with sweat. She was human, with a tanned skin tone. Her long brown hair flowed in the wind, and her eyes were squinted with concentration only showing a slit of meadow green.

She was dressed from head to toe in thick leather armour, cut modestly revealing skin around her neck, arms and legs.

She let loose an arrow from her bow, in my moment of distraction it caught me.

It dug deep itself deep within my shoulder causing me to rear back and curse with pain. I grunted and continued to walk at her.

Her eyes opened wide revealing more meadow green, as I continued walking towards her despite the arrow sticking out of my shoulder. She readied another arrow and let it fly, the feather gracefully guiding it through the air.

I grunted in pain as the arrow drove itself into my leg, just above the knee. I stopped and grind-ed my teeth together in agony as I limped fearlessly at her. Determined to end this.

Her mouth opened in shock revealing her glistening white teeth and pink lips. I limped towards her determined, leaving a thick trail of blood behind me.

She loaded another arrow and set it loose at me.

It struck into the same shoulder as the other.

I roared in pain and clenched my teeth tighter.

She went to load another arrow, but it was too late, I was already upon her.

I furiously back handed the bow and arrow away, into the sand at her feet.

I wrapped my head around her elegant neck and lifted her up with my strong uninjured arm.

She looked at me her eyes open in terror, looking at me imploringly like a child. Her hands clawing at my closed fist.

Her long legs flailing around kicking me and trying to get free.

"Finish her!" The announcer roared.

The whole arena was focused on us, all the idle chatter came to halt as they watched intently at the next few moments.

I held her pinned against me and the wall. Me in blood lust, her in fear.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and her face started to lose colour. As soon as the tears touched my skin, is snapped out of my berserk state.

I removed my hand, letting her slide into the sand coughing for air and crying silently.

She rubbed her throat.

I walked back, my eyes open in horror of what I almost did. I stared at my bloody hands and surveyed the carnage around me.

I picked up my dagger and left The Pitt.

Leaving her and the Carnage behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Hello Everybody! Here's your new chapter! Enjoy. Comment,review, follow and favourite!)

"I think its shined enough." Cat huffed letting an iron gauntlet fall to the ground with a clash.

"Not quite, I want my armour to shine like a star, let the revolutionaries see me as their only hope!" I replied sharpening my dagger with a stone.

"That's pretty arrogant!" Cat laughed.

"You know you're lucky, they allow you to wear this out of the arena. Don't test the guards with a weapon." Cat continued.

"They have to find it first." I smiled.

"How come I have to shine your armour? What about Abhuki?"

"She said she had something 'special' planned for me." I replied examining my glistening cuirass.

"Like what?"

I shrugged, going back to sharpening my dagger.

My thoughts raced back to the arena fight with the lizards and the girl. Her face shining with tears, her eyes haunted me, that imploring look. Was it a good idea to allow her to live? I'm sure it was. Hard to believe it was only an hour ago.

My heart wrenched and my hands became sweaty, thinking back to her.

"I almost killed her." I thought.

"I was caught up in the moment." I thought trying to justify my actions.

The door to the only other room in my humble home opened up revealing Abhuki. She was positively beaming with joy and excitement , her eyes closed, her mouth in a smile, and her hands on her hips.

I jumped in shock, almost falling off the box I was sitting on.

"Surprise!" she smiled.

"Surprise?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I promised you a surprise so here I am!"

"You're my surprise?"

"Worst surprise ever." Cat coughed.

She ignored him and continued " And what if I am?"

"You're not really my surprise, are you? I was kinda hoping for for food. Wait.. How did you get in here?"

"You're no fun." she frowned avoiding my question.

"So you are my surprise?" I asked an eyebrow raised.

"No, even if I was your not very thankful." She frowned flicking her tail about.

"You're not?"

"Bah, no. Never mind. The real surprise is a ... bath!" she cheered.

" A what?"

"A bath, you know a bath."

"Never heard of them."

"You're kidding." she replied with a look of disgust on her face.

"Dude, that's disgusting." Cat said.

"What? I'm an Orc, I was raised in a cave."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

"You'll need this." Abhuki replied throwing me a wet rag.

"What do I do with this?"

"Wash yourself." she said with a blank expression.

"Enjoy." she continued giving me a soft push into the room, and closing the door behind me.

The room looked normal, but it was warm and full of steam. The steam was so thick you could barely see around the room, it clung to the room like a heavy blanket. In the centre of the room was a large wooden tub filled with steaming water.

"What do I do?" I asked through the door.

"Get in." she suggested.

"With my clothes?"

"No, take them off."

I shrugged and walked over to the tub. I dipped my hand into the warm water and felt the sensation that only water could give. I moved my hand around as I sat at the side of the tub and watched as the ripples moved.

The water was incredibly warm to the touch and very tantalizing.

Eager to experience the water's warm embrace I started to take off my shirt. Lifting it up over my muscles and head. I lazily tossed it onto the wooden floor and stared down at my chest. Within the green flesh it was greatly scarred, many from battles or the simply task of staying alive. Chest hair stuck to my flesh like a thick brown fuzz. Rubbing my sore muscles I stretched and moved to take off my trousers.

Undoing the button around my waste and pulling down the trousers off my legs and onto my feet. I stepped out of them and flung them into a pile by my shirt. They to had born many scars in the thick muscle used to marching and running.

Standing their in my loins looking at the tub. I removed my loins and threw them away.

Stepping carefully into the tub I felt the warmth spread from my toe and up to my ankle as I slowly stepped into the warm water filled tub. I put my other leg in and bent down to put my arms on the side of the wooden tub as I lowered myself in. My skin erupted into goosebumps, and the hair stood up on my body as the euphoria of warmth spread within my body.

Half sitting, half lying in the tub I took a deep breath, inhaling the steam and filling my nostrils with the warm air.

It was very odd at first, but then it became more comfortable. I closed my eyes and sunk further into the tub, letting the water reach up to my neck.

The warm euphoria radiated within my bones and muscles, taking away years of duress and exhaustion. It moved around until the warmth spread to cover my entire body.

It was an incredibly relaxing and stimulating experience. I almost fell asleep in the tub until a voice woke me from my approaching slumber.

"You all right in there?" Abhuki asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"He's fine." Cat yelled in the background.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just different you know. Quite relaxing to be honest." I replied.

"There should be a pink little bar next to you."

"Yeah." I replied looking at it lay on the side of the tub precariously.

"Spread it on the wet rag I gave you and rub it on your skin to get the grime off."

"What is it?"

"Its Soap, I got it from my friend, they're very common In Cyrodiil."

I grunted in reply, picking up the little bar, and smelt it. It smelt like fresh flowers on a rainy day. I brought it closer to my face and gave it a small poke with my tongue.

My face turned into a scowl and I set it back down on the tub side in disgust. It tasted terrible, not at all like it smelled. Almost polar opposite.

"Where did you get this tub?" I yelled out to Abhuki.

"Its not really a tub, more like a deep trough. I got it from the slave blacksmith and cleaned it all out for you. Its not easy shopping for a giant like yourself." she laughed.

"You think I'm tall? Borkul is easily a head taller than me."

"Your both very tall, even for Orcs."

"True enough!" I laughed.

The conversation ended as quickly as it had began, as I went back to bathing. I picked up the floating rag and dumped it under the water, watching as bubbles came up to the surface and the cloth dampened.

I picked up the pink bar an rubbed it against the rag, noticing the bar left a thick slimy trail upon the rag.

I rubbed the cloth on my skin and was amazed at what it did. It left a "hole" in my skin. Removing a layer of grime,dust, and blood. It revealed the pale green skin underneath I forgot about. All around this patch of pale green was a dark green, due to filth and muck. I scrubbed away more dirt and grime revealing more green skin to the surface until all that was left was dark and murky water.

Finished cleaning, I stepped out of the trough and looked for something to dry myself off on. Noticing a carefully folded rag on a table, walking over leaving puddles behind. I wiped my skin removing beads of water. Drying myself, all but my damp hair.

My skin was hot and flushed with colour. It was an odd feeling, "Is this what being clean is? I quite enjoyed the feeling." I thought to myself. Its a wonder why so many people decide to stay dirty and filthy.

It was an interesting question, with a far simpler answer than I cared to come up with.

I put my clothes back on and let my damp hair just hay wetly to my head.

I opened the door and walked over to where Cat and Abhuki were sitting.

Cat was still shining my armour with his utmost attention, and Abhuki was watching him bored, her chin in her hand.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. Being rewarded as they looked up with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Abhuki looked at me and had a genuine smile upon her face.

"You look good, your teeth are a little dirty, and you hair is sill damp, but we can fix that." Abhuki said examining me.

"Dear Divines, not another makeover." Cat sighed dragging his hand over his face.

"Makeover!" Abhuki cheered jumping in the air and clapping like a child.

Cat had a very good reason to sigh in fact, but Abhuki seemed to enjoy herself at least.

She cleaned my teeth with a wet rag and some of that pink soap. She dried and tied my brown hair into a ponytail. She "Fixed" my eyebrows with a contraption called "tweezers", forced me to shave and sprayed me with some flower juice.

"All done!" she smiled triumphantly.

"How are you doing buddy?" Cat laughed enjoying my displeasure.

I grunted with irritation and replied "Never again."

"Aww, your no fun." Abhuki pouted.

I shot her an irritated glance, and she returned my stare with large sad eyes and a pouting lip. Her large feline eyes sparkled with manipulation. As her eyes adjusted to give her an even sadder look. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing all the way.

I held up my arms and stood up from the floor. "Equip me Cat." I said awaiting my fitting.

"I just thought you should now I have never put armour on anyone before let alone someone else." he replied sighing as he carried over my armour.

He was right, it took far longer than it should have. More than once I had to tell him to tighten the straps or how it was supposed to properly sit.

"You remind me of someone I knew long ago." I smile.

"Let me guess, he left because of your constant corrections, sarcastic remarks, and arrogant attitude." Cat laughed.

"Not quite." I frowned, my mind wandering back to Shelog and his last moments defending me from my brother.

Cat was quiet, no doubt due to my knowledge and the evidence that he touched a memory.

We he finished tightening my cuirass and stood back to admire his handiwork I said "We should be underway, the meeting will start soon." putting my sharpened dagger into a pocket on the inside of my leather boots.

The meeting was hosted beneath the chapel in a secret room within the sprawling catacombs that lay beneath. After getting lost countless times, I finally found the secret entrance and pushed a stone brick in the wall. Opening up the passage, the entire wall moved back and slid down into the ground creating a passage for us to enter.

It was a very large room caved almost out of solid stone. The stone walls stood tall and grey with torches fastened into them. Revealing the room with a yellowish glow. Long wooden tables ran along the walls and floor in an organized fashion. With many stools and chairs for the revolutionaries to sit, drink, eat,and plot. The stone room had large wood beams stretching across, with silver chandeliers hanging down, further adding to the brightness of the room. The tables were filled with food stolen from the kitchens, from apples to pork, and ale to wine. They were lavishly decorated with a mighty feast.

At the head of the room was another table standing high above the others on a slightly raised platform. It had chairs along its back no doubt fro people of the utmost importance. Namely myself Louis and other revolutionaries.

It seems like people already made their way into the meeting, but they're were still a lot of them missing, no doubt to getting lost. They were dressed in their finest clothes, either smuggled from caravans that passed through or stitched from cloths stolen from the storehouse.

"Glad you could make it!" a voice beamed from behind me, and a hand clasped my shoulder in a friendly embrace.

Spinning around I noticed Father Louis face, as happy as ever. It looked as if his smile took a way a decade or two of his already archaic age. He stood there adorned in fancy black robes with gold stitching and the embroidered symbol of Stendarr.

He let go of my shoulder and held out his hand in a friendly shake. Happily obliging I grasped his hand with my iron gauntlet and gave it a firm shake smiling as I did so.

"Do you smell that?" he asked scrunching up his face and trying to find out the source.

I looked back, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. My eyes met Abhuki smilingly impishly in her dress, and Cat pulling at his bow-tie we stole from the warden days prior to this event.

"It matters not." he laughed and held out his hand towards the table guiding me.

We walked over to the table and found people had already sat down during our conversation by the tables. We were greeted by two human leaders, a very dark man who came from some desert in the far flung reaches of Tamriel and a young man with brown hair, tanned face, and a strong chin. They bowed in respect as we passed. One young bosmer girl with flowing blond hair blew me a kiss causing me to blush like a little child. I only met her once before, but her mind was as quickly suited for battle as it was flattery. She gave me a wink and we continued to walk along to our designated spots. Borkul gave me a huge booming laugh and smile, giving me a nod of approval. He sat they're in sparkling steel armour with a purple velvet undercoat, more suited to meetings then battle I guessed. I sat next to Borkul in the centre of the table, leaving Louis to help an old Khajiit man sit down.

I looked at Cat and Abhuki who nodded for me to sit, as they went to find their spot near the end of the table.

"I see you made quite the impression on young Lilly." Borkul laughed.

I just smiled as my face flushed with embarrassment, I looked down at the table and found a goblet of wine.

I grabbed it and took a long sip, to calm my nerves.

"At a boy, liquor solves every problems, and gets you in with the ladies." he laughed again bringing up his goblet and drinking the whole thing in a single gulp.

I swallowed the wine and took a breath "To be perfectly honest I'm surprised you showed up!" I said.

"Why not!? You have Wine,Food, and the chance to get back at those pompous slavers." Borkul said motioning for a serving boy to fill up his glass.

He offered me another goblet and I took it in one gauntlet.

"To Revolution!" he yelled raising his goblet, before greedily draining and slamming it on the table.

I noticed Louis motioning for me to come closer. "Excuse me friend, but Louis is beckoning me." I said standing up and walking away.

He gave me a nod, but was to engaged with eating and drinking to acknowledge my presence further.

I spent for what felt like days mingling with fellow revolutionaries and people who could help prepare for our planned attack. When it came for me to do the rallying speech I was exhausted and just wanted to enjoy the feast.

I stood by my chair and faced the crowd sitting at tables and leaning against walls.

"Brothers and sisters, you have come here for one reason. A reason we all share, one that binds us, and confines us. That belief is that every man,woman, and child deserves to be born free and die free, no matter they're race or social standing!"

"We have had our freedom stripped from us, our spirits cuffed with chains. We have had our basic rights disregarded! We sweat in their mines, toil doing their work, die in their homes, and bleed on their blades! No Longer!"

"No longer shall our children be forced into labour, no longer shall our blood line their pockets, our freedom is not for sale, it is ours! Our children will no longer feel the master's whip. They will be free, Our lives are our own!"

"There was a time when Alyssia and the Imperials threw off the Ayelid's chains and destroyed an empire! The time has come for our own revolution! A revolution that stands for equality and Freedom!"

"The slavers think they're better than us, because of their race! They believe the Dunmer are superior in every way! We are proof of their ignorance! Men and Woman from every race, brought together under one common belief; Freedom! We will show them they're is no excuse for slavery, no excuse for this horrendous sin! No one escapes Justice!"

"Join the fight! Pave the way for freedom! The Revolution Awaits!" I yelled triumphantly raising my hand up and pointing at a far flung idea.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. They roars of joy echoed around the stone room. It brought a smile to my face and a flutter in my heart.

The excitement was short lived however, soon the cheers changed to screams, and clapping turned to running. I heard people yell and saw as a group of miners tackled someone to the ground.

The crowd erupted in chaos. I looked to my right and noticed Lilly grasping her chest as blood poured from beneath her fingers. She grasped a dagger that was dug deep into her chest. She sat in her chair letting blood drain from her elvish mouth. Cat and Louis tried to care for her and save her, but alas it was for nothing.

I turned to my left in order to face Borkul and my eyes stared at a dagger that narrowly missed me. It was not more than a few centimetres from my head, imbedded in my chair. My heart stuck in my chest.

"Get him!" Someone yelled as a cloaked figure broke from the crowds grasp and sprinted away pushing and shoving people aside to make way for their escape.

Moved by an unknown force I sprang forward. Sliding over the table knocking over goblets and plates. I stumbled as my feet touched the floor, and continued running through the path the assassin made. Darting through the crowd, my feet pounding on the old stone, running towards the secret door.

I broke from the room and skidded around the corner catching sight of a billowing cloak. I tore after them, our footsteps echoing in the catacombs.

Sprinting as fast as I could, I slowly was catching up to the quick assassin.

My heart pounded and my feet pounded. I stretched out my hand and my fingers grazed the cloak as I tried to grab the assassin.

Trying to grab the cloak again I managed to grasp a bit of the cloak. I reefed back and tore the cloak off the assassin. I threw the cloak away and watched as the assassin turned a corner.

Following I realized it was not a man, but a woman. Her long flowing hair and curves clearly distinguished her from a male.

Turning corners in her attempt to lose me, I followed her not willing to give up the chase.

I turned a corner and looked around, but found her nowhere. I looked around with quizzical look on my face.

"Where did she go." I whispered to myself.

I heaved a great sigh and thought to turn back when a massive blow was struck to my throat, leaving me gasp for air.

Dragged and pinned to the ground by an unknown assailant. My head smashed against the stone floor causing me to see black. I felt something warm press up against my neck.

When things came into focus I focused my eyes looking down towards me neck. A leg wrapped in black leather was pinning me to the stone. The assassin looked down at me mischief evident on her tanned face.

It was the girl from the arena. I coughed and spluttered for air. Her leather dug into my flesh and made it harder to breathe, I shifted around uncomfortably and tried to get up when I felt a blade at the nape of my neck.

The assassin had planted her arm around my head and held a knife, making sure I wouldn't move.

I sneered at her, she replied with a silent giggle and a wink.

I spared her in the arena an now she came back to make me regret my decision.

"But, why was she here?" I thought to myself.

"You." I coughed.

She smiled, her green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Why?"

Still no response, her silence irritated me and caused me to grind my teeth together.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you attack us?"

She just continued to smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped up off of me. She skipped around the corner, with more girlishness than I expected from an assassin.

I curled my lip into a snarl and pulled myself up of the ground rubbing my head, and feeling blood trickled down.

Confused as I was, I got up and shuffled around the corner she skipped behind.

I turned a corner to follow her, coming face to face with Adrill and a group of slavers.

Adrill stood there a scowl evident on his plump grey face. His face full of spite and anger. His red eyes cleared showed their disdain for myself.

There the assassin was at his side, one hand on her hip and the other outstretched holding a bag of coins. An impish look was clearly shown on her tanned face.

"And the mouse runs straight into the Cat." Adrill sneered.

"So that's why." I mumbled to myself.

"I was right to have suspicions about you, now you try to incite a revolt."

I remained silent, sneering down at Adrill.

"Oh, you fill face death. Oh yes, I'll see you hang." he smiled revealing his black rotted teeth.

"No." a voice said blankly, as it rang through the catacombs.

"Killing him would create a martyr, something stronger for them to unite under." a familiar voice replied.

A tall Dunmer man pushed his way passed the guard.

"Felen, I should have known." I thought.

Felen sneered at me and took of a steel helmet revealing his hair.

"Let him fight and die in-front of these slaves. Let them see their mighty champion falter and die, crush their resolve." Felen continued.

"What? Are you sure? We can kill him, and be done with it." Adrill asked shocked.

"Let us remove the weed by the root."

"Who will fight him?"

"You." Felen replied shoving his helmet into the fat man's chest.

"Me? But my lord. We have people who can fight better than I! Why not send an army to kill him?" Adrill protested, no doubt scared for his own life.

"An army to kill one man? Don't be ridiculous. You will succeed and prove we are better than them, you will no doubt have help from your pets."

"You death has been decided you will die tomorrow during the evening and the sand will turn red with your blood." Adrill gloated.

"Now go tell your filth, they will fail, and you will die. Go!" Adrill laughed.

"I'll see you in Oblivion." I spat turning back and walking back towards the room.

I Told them all what had come to pass, and my verdict. I told them to rise up at the precise moment ; either at my death or my victory.

That night I lay ed in my bed in worry and nervousness. My mind racing, never seeming to stop for a moment. My prayers echoed within my head, my god did not answer. I feared for my life.


End file.
